


Almighty Silence|全知全能的寂静

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Brutal Murder, Dismemberment, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 标本事件的余波，狡啮慎也如何一步一步变成执行官的故事。西比拉统治下的人性崩塌模拟器。
Relationships: Aoyanagi Risa/Kozuki Ryogo, Ginoza Nobuchika & Kougami Shinya, Kougami Shinya/Sasayama Mitsuru
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

狡啮慎也在审讯室的墙壁上发现了一只衣蛾的幼虫。他空濛如远山的思绪中浮起一根钉子般的惊喜。

这里已经许久未被使用过了。自从一位监视官经过三天的连续审讯最终将整个霞关的区域压力拉高三个档之后——他的犯罪指数像音阶一样升高，仿佛一座高耸入半山的阶梯泄洪道，等着承接千年一遇的情感大水——即便如此，这里还是干净得令人恐惧（那位监视官头脑中崩泄的洪水连水滴都没有留下）。四壁洁白得几乎能映出人的倒影。当狡啮发声时，他感到有四个声音从白色墙壁上反弹回来，汇入他口中那长久沉默的阴影里。

因此一丝生命的痕迹着实是意外之喜。虽然很快这感情也被药物的作用吞没，消失在四壁回荡的无声之中。

清醒剂生效很快。这是厚生省批准的公安局内部指定药剂，专用于制内人员的审问，可以缓解被审问者的焦虑与压力，抑制犯罪指数升高，据说副作用很小。狡啮开始觉得几分钟前在走廊中与二系霜村监视官争吵的仿佛是另一个人。一个他所不认识的蠢材，在搜查会议结束后不知天高地厚地对会议决定表示质疑，像个旧社会中标榜人权的野蛮人一样，试图以单人的生命为砝码左右整个大局的天平。

“我的部下，佐佐山光留执行官现在行踪不明，生死未卜，这种时候搜查重点不是整合证据，对凶手进行围捕营救人质和执行官，却是对我进行审讯？霜村监视官，恕我直言，这就是你作为本部长的判断吗？”

“如果不是你私自纵放执行官佐佐山，他现在已经在医疗设施里躺着了！而我们要讯问的就是为何这件理所应当的事没有发生！”霜村监视官的面容如今回忆起来充满威严，令人敬畏，这才是守护社会秩序者应有的面庞。而他如此愚昧，竟曾质疑这面庞……

“说到底，他是否还是佐佐山‘执行官’都不一定呢。”威严的面庞露出嘲讽，多么锋利，人们应为此种神情的出现感到愧怍，“他对监视官施暴，强行脱离监视，这是赤裸裸的叛逃行径。说不定正要与凶手合流。你在其中又扮演了一个什么样的角色呢？狡啮监视官，你是私情纵容，还是早有预谋……”

狡啮几乎笑了。事实上他确定自己当时笑出声来了。那是急怒之下的笑，多么不智，多么鲁莽。

“佐佐山和凶手合流？我预谋纵容？霜村监视官，你打从一开始就没看我和一系联合提交的证据报告吧？”

“那种充满空想和臆测的一纸胡言算什么证据？更没有读的必要。况且在提交报告的人有重大渎职嫌疑的情况下，他所说的一切都是不可信的。”

钢铁的大门。这就是公安局的监视官，是当今社会法律的镜鉴，是执天平的人，坚不可摧。狡啮弄不清当时的自己何以有此颜面与其争执。也许正是因为对此有所察觉，他才终于换了一副近乎恳求的口吻。

“……令佐佐山执行官脱队，是我作为监视官的责任，这我无可推诿。想怎么审问我都悉听尊便。但能否请您允许除我以外的一系成员继续对佐佐山执行官的搜索？算我拜托您，霜村监视官，这是人命关天的事。”

“执行官的命算什么人命。”霜村几乎是立刻答道。铁门发出讥诮的吱呀笑声，尖锐地可以刺穿狡啮的耳膜。每一根铁钉，每一截轴承，每一块铁皮与铁皮的缝隙都在发出讥笑。“执行官的命不叫命”。为什么你从来听不懂？从你入职第一天，它比你的领带夹更忠实地别在你脑子里，比任何母亲都更苦心地教导你。为什么你不肯顺从？你的枪口也不肯顺从。它通过缄默赋予一个只有你认为需要尊严的人以尊严，代价却是剥夺一个只有你认为是生命的生命。

“霜村正和。”狡啮看见自己的神情变了。他听见自己低沉的嗓音直呼那铁门的名字。你怎么敢。他想。“那你知道什么是人命？”

你怎么敢。

陌生的愚者还在发问。他的声音如同烧余的铁灰，他的目光如同被弃置的粗粝钢铁。“你所知道的人命又有几分重量，你说得出来吗？在你的心底，哪怕一瞬间——你感知过它吗？”

“狡啮君。”

青柳璃彩以不比那灰茧中探出的虫脑袋更大的声音说道。她的呼吸在词语之间的短促沉吟中，像幼虫探知到外界的未知，不断重复着缩回茧内，又踊身而出。在这样的房间内，你不必高声说话，肃静自有其威严。这位与狡啮同期入局的女刑警有一把遭严霜冻碎的陈玻璃般的声线，为本就冷肃的审讯室平添一地荆棘。

“你还没有回答我刚才的问题：佐佐山执行官在脱队之前，是否曾对你暴力相向？”

“……”

平静如潮水具息的海面，他的大脑中驶入一艘闪着金属光芒的渔船，渔船从暖洋洋的金色沙滩离岸，缓缓将黑色的大网洒入深邃的海底。

狡啮感到自己的心情异常安谧，安谧且有淡淡的喜悦。他的后脑勺还肿胀着，胸腹上也残留着淤青，疼痛实际并没有消失，而是像冷却在昨夜的一个梦，已经不那么重要了。他听见自己四平八稳的声音回答“是”，而那个梦里，一个小丑似的好笑的影子在疯狂地咆哮，逗乐：“不要说，不要说！”

“请具体描述一下佐佐山执行官的暴行。”

那不是暴行！小丑喊道，什么也不要说！

他简洁而精确地复述了自己如何被部下打倒在地，语气中并无一丝愧疚与羞耻。

青柳的脸上露出了难以置信的表情。

“他的警棍是哪里来的？”

“我以监视官的权限提出了武装申请。由于佐佐山执行官担心支配者的电池耗尽。”

“你听信了他的说辞？”

“……”

这不是真的！小丑敲着他的胸骨，疼痛吱吱磨牙。你在他开口之前就准备为他申请武装，这是你自己的意志和决定！

青柳并没有在这个问题上过于深究。她似乎对狡啮的沉默不感到意外，叹了一口气，便转移到下一个问题。

“除了警棍你还提出了其他武器的许可么？请详细列出。”

“支配者……警棍……还有催泪瓦斯。”

“还好。这种程度的武装，杀伤力不大，应该不会对公众安全造成太大威胁……”青柳喃喃自语，将笔录翻过一页，“被作佐山执行官袭击后你是否还有意识？”

“是。”

青柳皱起眉，“根据你刚才的描述，佐佐山执行官并没有抢走你的支配者，既然有意识，为何不开枪对他射击？你应当有阻止他的时间和能力。”

“……”

他的肋骨吱嘎作响。那小丑的声音越发洪亮，他感到大脑中平静的海面正有一场风暴酝酿，等着掀翻这虚伪的平静。

“狡啮监视官，我再问你一遍，为何当时没有使用支配者对逃走的执行官射击？是没能，还是没有？”

“……”

那是你自己的意志和决定。

什么也不要说。

“狡啮君！”

“……我……”你在说什么？他质问那小丑，你到底想说什么？你是谁，又凭什么代我发声？

“……我不能。”

青柳璃彩将录音笔重重放在桌案上。

墙壁上的灰色虫茧掉落。

狡啮惊醒过来。

“狡啮君，你知道你在说些什么么？”女刑警兼具迷惑与愤怒的面容清晰地映入他眼中。现在他终于能够通过自己的眼睛与她对视了。

他仿佛曾跋山涉水，穿过空濛如远山的蜃景，与实际是一片荒原的大海，才回到自己的躯体之中，发现整个人是如此疲惫且狼狈不堪，被空无一物的四壁像虫茧一样囚裹。他的双手被白色的金属铐束缚，那手铐测量他的体温，倾听他的脉搏，蜂鸟般顺着他的血管钻进心中衔取每一分思想的蠢动，并将它们用全息投影一览无余地展现在他眼前。

青柳也看见了这些数值，她为其清澈而感到惊讶，又为其拥有者的浑然不惜感到忿然。

狡啮面对惊怒的同期，同时也是对那投影而出的，由数字组成，健康清澈得无可挑剔的自己，淡然说道：

“这些都是事实，一切出于我本人的意志，我没有需要辩解之处。”

青柳将录音笔关闭。

狡啮原本应为这一行为感到讶异，但清醒剂的药效尚未完全消退，他仍感到精神悬于虚浮的沙海，那幻梦般的平静犹存，而被涂抹成幻梦的真实正驱马赶来，他只闻鞭声，辙印却仍遥远。所有作为人的感情还在土下勃勃待发。

“你知道我为何能够将录音笔关闭么？”同期的女刑警冷静地说道。这时，她看起来就像记忆中那个多年前与他一同踏入公安局的小姑娘，踌躇满志，并不掩饰内心如裸露的剑锋的追求与野心，双目却又如洗剑的河水般奔流着澄明。

“因为在这里的审问，除了你和我，就只有局长得以看到纪录。而局长对审讯的过程是不感兴趣的，她关心的只有结果——你明白我的意思了么？对你的审讯将持续四十八小时，确保你在四十八小时后顺利走出这间屋子的唯一方式，就是对佐佐山执行官叛逃罪名的证供。我之前所讯问的一切，只是为了能让这份证供的信息更加完备，可以毫无漏洞地存入档案室并锁起来，如此而已。事实究竟是什么，你的意志如何，这根本不重要。”

这一席话让狡啮哑口无言。他可以看到自己的心跳加快了，也可以感觉到。他的胸膛因这心脏的剧擂而发出钝痛，那不断上升的数值与这痛感比起来轻得像一声讥笑。

“执行官是消耗品，监视官则不同。每一届达到系统测评标准，并自愿担当此席位的人少之又少，故不可随意丢弃。从佐佐山君选择用警棍对你的后脑勺来一下子的那一刻起，他作为执行官的生涯就算完了。即使救回来，他也不可能再作为你的部下留在公安局中了。以防你那颗平时挺管用，一牵扯到这类问题就不肯转的脑瓜还不理解，我就把话挑明了吧——已经没有佐佐山执行官这个人了。放弃他吧。否则四十八小时后也不会再有狡啮监视官这个人。”

狡啮监视官又是什么人呢？

从青柳声令辞严的话语中掉落的这个词组，没有任何人认领就这么滚落在地上。

狡啮思考着。她口中所说的狡啮监视官，究竟是一个什么样的人。

一个对着钢铁的大门沉默的人；对着权力的天平，任由一只手拎着自己的脖子，在两方秤盘上随意挪动的人；告发自己的自由意志的人；在平静无波的大海上漂流的人，当风暴袭来时便潜入水底，并以此否认风暴存在的人。

他将要选择成为，否则便无可成为，的人。

“你有时间考虑，在我仍是你的审问官的期间。”似乎因长篇大论而疲乏，青柳深吸一口气，将身子倒入椅背中，“十二小时后，我便不再是你的审问官，届时西比拉的耳目将接替我的职务。”她指了指案上自审问开始便一直乖乖躺着的仪器，看起来像是上网时佩戴的虚拟影像投影仪。“它会对你二十四小时不间断地发问，并通过与支配者类似的测量系统判断你的回答是否属实，以此为基础选择下一个问题。你的精神状态将全部在它的掌控之下，你血液中的清醒剂含量也会被密切监控，一旦失效则立刻补充——刚才那番胡言乱语也就是对我说说而已。”

狡啮的手指尖抖动了一下。青柳敏锐地捕捉到了这一动摇的讯息。她进入这间屋子以来第一次露出了真诚的笑容。

“承认并不等于胆怯，狡啮君，我希望你能成熟地认知到这一点。毕竟，在这个人们的精神也可以量化并被管理的时代，没有什么是可以隐蔽的。这就是西比拉的福祉。”


	2. Chapter 2

征陆智己在推开执行官隔离区的活动室大门前，就预感到他不会是推开这扇门的第一个人。他说不清自己为何会这么想，就像他说不清自己为何站在这扇门前。执行官的活动室在各大节目报刊中作为宣传厚生省对潜在犯人道待遇的典例，出镜率要远远高于在一个百无聊赖的执行官的脑海中。这里到处都是监视摄像头和声纹扫描仪，即使被时而天蓝时而明黄的墙纸投影所遮蔽，转动时发出的吱吱声也像老鼠一样啃噬着神经。征陆做了二十几年的潜在犯，早已习惯和老鼠住在同一屋檐下，但他绝不会选择一个二十四小时全角拍摄他一举一动的地方来读书或作画。其他年轻的执行官小子们也只有在聚众打牌，麻将的碰撞声盖过扫描仪的运转声时才会使用这间屋子。

而今天，显然不是一个适合打麻将的好时机。

但他的预感还是得到了证实。

活动室的门被推开时，内藤僚一正从桌子底下爬出来，手里还捏着一张灰尘仆仆的麻将牌。这位小征陆将近两旬的年轻刑事看到他进来，也是一脸不出所料。将手中的牌往桌子上的牌堆中一扔，内藤笑了笑。

“上次打完了收拾的时候不是丢了一张牌么？原来掉在桌子底下，被投影挡着没看出来，亏我还上网订了副新的，不过估计也用不上了。”

“……你来就是为了找那一张牌？”征陆也笑了。这小年轻的嘴真够一针见血。他想起今天本该是每周约好打牌的日子。

“闲着也是闲着。”内藤耸了耸肩，“现在一系和带薪休假没两样，连宜野座监视官都提早下班了。我一个人回宿舍也怪闷的。不知为什么，我总觉得这间屋子里会有人。佐佐山先生的鬼魂之类的……”

“……”征陆没有立刻答话，他想从内藤的表情读出他话中的真意，但内藤面无表情。

“光留还不一定遇险了呢，别说不吉利的话。”最终征陆还是挠挠头，说道。他的言辞毫无力量，刚一落地便被摄像头聚焦的声音所捕捉，吞吃了。

“狡啮先生也就算了，连智叔都这么说？”内藤露出吃惊的神色，“这难道不是一目了然的事么？佐佐山先生已经没救了。”

征陆觉得自己的耳朵轰鸣了一声。他盯住内藤，后者没有表现出丝毫动摇。

“佐佐山先生已经没救了，我们再也找不到他了。即使他现在还活着，或许比盼我们更加盼着死。”内藤边说边坐下洗牌，哗啦啦的牌响中他的声音异常清脆，令征陆联想起他第一次握住支配者时，那响在脑中的话语。

“我还以为事到如今只有狡啮先生还会抱着希望呢……说真的，谁去告诉他一声？需要有人去告诉他一声，毁了他的希望，否则那希望迟早会毁了他。”

“……对他的审问什么时候结束来着？”征陆有些干涩地问。对他来说内藤的这副平静超然过于沉重了，比起搜查会议后狡啮对霜村的质问还要沉重得多，因此试图转移话题。这并不代表征陆反对内藤的意见。实际上，正是因为他清楚地知道内藤所说的一切都是僵死的现实，这份平静才格外令人可畏。

“说是四十八小时，最快也要明天晚上吧？”内藤的目光一直锁在麻将上，自顾自地摸牌，自顾自地摆，“其实把责任都推给佐佐山先生，说他预谋逃跑，自己被他打昏啥也不知道，现在就可以出来了。不过狡啮先生是不会这么说的吧。”

征陆没有搭腔。他的第一任监视官的生涯便是结束在这样的内部审讯中。那位监视官的犯罪指数直到最后都没有超过规定值。他在洗清嫌疑获释的三天后，被发现吊死在自家的床头上。

“上头就是想架空一系，少了一个监视官，执行官的能动性就要受限。将现场报告反思检讨之类书面工作全扔给宜野座监视官，没了带领我们就是一群野狗。狡啮先生就算结束审讯恐怕也要休息几天，这期间足够二系把扇岛掀个底朝天。佐佐山先生如果活着会是什么下场呢？和他死了是一样的下场。”内藤说到这里，突然兴致勃勃地抬起头来，“智叔，你说如果现在坐在这里的是佐佐山先生，而失踪的是我，会怎么样？”

“啊？”征陆被他问得愣了一下。他无法理解内藤的思维是如何从对现实冰冷的陈述瞬间跳到一个如今听来几乎刺耳的笑话上去的。

“恐怕会想方设法溜出去救人吧。公然反抗监视官，盗取支配者，强行突破工蜂的包围，然后被三个系堵在中间致命清除。”不等征陆回应，内藤便自己接下去。征陆这时才意识到原本他就没有询问别人的意思。

他甚至根本没有和人和人对话的意思。

他只是将心中巨大的寂静——这蜷缩得如同婴孩，一旦伸展四肢便发出足以摧毁一切的嚎哭的寂静——用言语这陈旧破败的玩具来哄骗，以使他继续沉睡下去而已。

“我总忍不住去想，如果佐佐山先生是此刻坐在这里的那个人，很快他也会成为躺在坟墓里的那个人。也许会比那个失踪的倒霉蛋更快。早一步下去将地穴暖热什么的——佐佐山先生永远是走在最前面的一个。他带领所有人，无论是死了还是活着。那些监视官——他们知道什么？他们连死都不知道，更遑论活着这件事了。他们以为自己掌握着全局，但其实他们什么都没掌握过。佐佐山先生，即使是一个死了的佐佐山先生，手里掌握的东西也比他们多得多。他们永远不会理解，这世界上有他们手里那把枪所不能衡量的东西。也有那把枪所不能杀死的东西。”

内藤说完这番话，才终于停下手上的动作。

在他面前，一副久经抚拭，花纹已剥落不全的牌整齐地站立着，仿佛随时准备献身于一场不知结果的豪赌。但他的手却没有动。

这时征陆才注意到整个活动室弥漫着难以驱散的烟草气息。

门再度被推开，这次进来的是二系的执行官神月凌吾。

“我猜你们这群闲人就是聚在这里。”神月执行官比内藤大不了几岁，长着一张若非属于潜在犯必然会备受追捧的英俊面孔，常年带着仿佛从远方凝望一切的淡漠神情。即使在极度亢奋时，他的神情也几无变化，让人恍觉他的目光中射出的火焰也是冰冷的。

“坐得屁股都疼了吧。我这儿有活干，来么？”

“……这是从哪吹来的风。我们可是从监视官到执行官全都作风不正，被勒令禁足反省的一系啊。”征陆苦笑着说。内藤倒挂上一脸的期待。

“怎么怎么？你们的大将头上长出新头发来了？今天早上才被我们监视官呛过，现在就想起我们来了？”

“别提了。你们系的狡啮监视官也够生猛的。”神月倚在门边叹了口气，“露出那种表情的监视官我还是第一次见。别看我们大将那样，其实内心是很纤细的。”

“纤——噗……”内藤双手捂嘴才没有大笑出声，连征陆也忍俊不禁。

“笑什么。你们要是刚才在扇岛就笑不出来了。”神月瞪了他们一眼，连那瞪视也像从远方投来，未及到达便懒洋洋地垂落了，“本来今天去扇岛是要回收警戒工蜂。昨晚那么一闹，扇岛一披人被麻醉收容，一披人被枪决，剩下的为数不多的都吓得老老实实。厚生省需要工蜂的地方还有很多，扇岛不是当务之急，加上也没有足够的人手看管，各部门都要要求召回。结果霜村监视官也不知道在想什么，一进扇岛就疑神疑鬼，非说看见有人拿枪瞄他，我心想是脑子不清楚的流浪汉吧，他却非要去追，还轰了两扇废铁门。谁知道里面跑出一堆光着身子的男男女女，有的是执行对象有的不是，往哪儿跑的都有。”

内藤吹了声口哨：“狡猾，你肯定大饱眼福了吧。”

“屁，一大半都是五十几岁的太婆。”神月皱起眉，“看了只会让人色相浑浊。”

“所以怕这群裸男裸女拉高区域压力，你们需要人手搜捕和安抚。”征陆接道。

“就是这么回事。本来要去三系借人的，但三系手头还有别的案子，只能出一个人。还差一个，你们谁想去？”

“我！”内藤连忙举手。

征陆耸了耸肩，不置可否。

神月点点头：“那就走。事先说好，我们大将现在情绪非常糟糕，你可千万别哪壶不开提哪壶。”

“了解。”内藤笑嘻嘻地说，“我们连人都不是，哪里能干人事呢。”

“……”神月没有搭腔，但征陆的余光清楚地瞥见他唇边浮起一丝微笑。在这张总也藏匿于远方的脸上，这笑容却极切近，如同一场风暴犹在酝酿，而雷声却已度过层云而来。

“智叔，你说我们成为执行官，是为了选择如何活么？”

半步跨出门外，内藤忽然回过身来，一手扶门，眼望着征陆说道。

征陆听到那潜藏在他心中的寂静正无限扩大，大得溢出他的五官七窍，像个畸形的幼童一样向自己摇晃着走来。

而内藤的神色如此专注，如此不可撼动，仿佛他手中掌握着一切。仿佛世上再没有第二个人，比他更确实，更富足地掌握着一切。

“我倒觉得我们成为执行官，是为了选择如何死。”（1）

（1）“虽然，人们来到这里是为了活着，我倒宁愿认为，他们来到这里是为了死。”——里尔克《马尔特手记》


	3. Chapter 3

宜野座伸元觉得眼前这扇门在凝视他。

他伸出手，又缩回。那扇门冰凉的牙齿龇得像栅栏。他可以按门铃，但是他没有按。他怕那长久无人回应的铃声拖曳在空荡的走廊里，样子会像逃窜的野狗一样。最终他还是决定敲门，指节触在坚硬的军用防盗门上就像子弹一样被弹回来，声息几乎立刻消散。宜野座想了想，没有再次伸手。——也许，这扇门再也不会敞开了。他心里的一个声音说。就像这条走廊上无数的门一样，某一天，它们再也不会敞开，没有人知道门里的人发生了什么，走廊依旧那么干净而肃穆。会有人告诉徒劳无功把门铃按个不停的你，这里面没人住，不会有人给你开门的。仿佛这里从没发生过比一扇不会敞开的门更大的事。而某一天，这扇门再次敞开，从中走出一个陌生面孔时，每一个人都会对他无比亲切地微笑招呼，好像他从一开始就住在这里似的。

宜野座想象着那一刻的到来，感到一阵难以忍受的反胃，便转身遁入走廊。门在他走出四五步后打开，从中穿出一声含糊的呼唤：

“宜野？”

他蓦然回头，看到一个乱糟糟的脑袋从门后探出来，虽然带着睡眠不足的倦容，眼睛由于尚未完全清醒而微微眯着，但依旧是他所熟悉的那张蠢脸。

“干嘛不按门铃。”

狡啮张开房间的虚拟投影，将一堆凌乱的杂物掩盖在底下。宜野座嘀咕着“我以为你要到晚上才能回来”，心里悄悄将一句“我以为你不会回来了”咽下去。

“审问提前结束了。”近来不太走运的同僚将沙发上的毯子衣物一把划拉在地上，腾出方圆正好能容纳宜野座屁股的空间，“坐。”

……你也真好意思说“坐”。

“不知道的人还以为案发现场在你这儿。”宜野座皱着眉，以一种腰椎间盘突出的尴尬姿势坐下，问，“怎么提前结束了？你都说了什么？”

“……任何能让他们放我出来的话。”狡啮在短暂的沉默后说道。宜野座听出他的声音在微微颤抖，这一发现给他的震愕几乎比其言语中隐藏的意义更甚。

“青柳究竟都问你了些什么？上面是认真怀疑你和佐佐山同谋叛逃的吗？”

“审问我的不是青柳。”狡啮避开宜野座的视线，向厨房的长桌走去，“虽然一开始是她，但她也只是在重复别人让她说的话。上面没有怀疑我。上面根本不会怀疑任何东西，在他们的面前行得通的，除了绝对的坦诚，就只有绝对的谎言。”

“……狡啮，你这话是什么意思？”宜野座开始觉得不对劲，狡啮声音中的颤抖已经几乎掩饰不住了，它们揪着宜野座的耳朵大叫，“喂，你没事吧？如果你需要压力治疗还是尽早——”

“用不着。”狡啮打断他，手中晃着一小杯诡异的液体。这是他刚才边说话边调制的，油盐酱醋茶与各种酒的瓶子在他的言语间碰撞有声。

“这是什么玩意儿？”宜野座的脸变臭了。

“一位前辈传授的江湖方子，虽然我猜他自己也没实践过。”狡啮难得露出畏难的表情，“对付清醒剂的残余效力好像很有用。”

“你要对付清醒剂干嘛？清醒剂又没有害处！”宜野座大喊，“但这玩意儿看上去就不是人喝的！”

“就在我和你说话的时候，我耳朵边上还有西比拉的审讯机器的声音。你能想象么，就像一千把支配者在同时和你讲话。”狡啮不咸不淡地说，“那浑药让我没法思考。”

你手里的东西更像是会让你永远停止思考。宜野座刚想说，狡啮一仰脖子，已经把杯中的液体一饮而尽。

“……我觉得我好像要吐了。”宜野座感同身受地说。

狡啮的眼中射出可怕的光芒，一手恶狠狠地指住宜野座，像是在说“别说吐字”。

大约两分钟后，狡啮重新在沙发上坐下来，与宜野座对面。

他的脸看上去更疲惫了，好像被人在睡梦中追打过，但他的双目已经彻底睁开。他下意识地按了按额角，那幻听中的审问似乎正从他耳里退却。

在宜野座的内心里，有一种令他惭愧且愤怒的好奇心在喧哗，催促他追问审讯的细节。而另一个声音，一个并非被勇敢而是被胆怯所放大的声音，则叫嚣着令他缄默，一言不发，转换话题。在这个犯罪稳步走向消亡，刑警只是狩猎一种思想，暴政成为谣言，人与人不再有竞争也不再存在压迫的太平盛世，“拷问”这个词就如手机游戏，其对娱乐性的刺激要比在过去的历史中扮演的残酷角色更早一步传达到人们脑中。但宜野座仍有这么一个印象，即假使历史上的拷问依旧在公安局的某处被秘密地行使着，它也未必能使自己这位多年的同窗兼同僚说出一句他不想说的话。

在这三十六小时中究竟发生了什么，宜野座无从知晓。但那必定是一种超乎他想象的恐怖威慑，能令他所知的最强大的意志瓦解。而这种恐怖威慑同时又是赋予监视官享用的特权，这一认识让他不安。或许，他们从未被信任过。他耳边再度响起狡啮的话语“上面根本不会怀疑任何东西，在他们的面前行得通的，除了绝对的坦诚，就只有绝对的谎言。”或许，令狡啮屈服的正是这种徒劳感。一切隐蔽都被探知，一切坚持皆无意义，一切坦诚皆是谎言，而谎言也就成了坦诚的徒劳感。

“无论我想坚持什么，人呆在那里面都是没有意义的。”半晌，狡啮再度开口，他的声音里已经没有了方才的颤抖，“不管是调查还是追踪都要以能够自由行动作为前提。只要我人在外面，哪怕禁足，能做的也比关在里头能做的事要多。”

宜野座猛地从沉思中回神：“什么？你还想调查？你要调查谁？一系已经被排除出搜查本部了，今天追加的会以也已经将地毯式搜索改为有针对性的小范围突击，你以为你还有插手的余地吗？”

“只要搜查还在继续，这事就不算结束。今天追加的会议概要能给我一份吗？还有，桐野瞳子的下落有消息了吗？”

“别提了。她在扇岛制铁所附近的废道入口处被发现，虽然活着，但已经是废人一个，被注射了过量药物，破坏了脑神经。即使勉强捡回一条命，今后也……”

宜野座本以为这个消息对狡啮会是一个沉重的打击，但后者的目光只是黯淡了片刻，忽然又亮了起来。

“等等，你说发现她的位置在扇岛制铁所附近？”

“没错，但周围已经被仔细地搜查过，没有发现可疑人士，这条线只怕——”

“药物呢？是通过注射器还是——”

“注射药物的针管被弃置在被害人周围，上面没有找到任何可作线索的指纹之类。”

“桐野瞳子被不明人士袭击，注射过量药品致残，这是明白无误的刑事伤害案，一系将此作为独立案件展开调查，这与标本事件不相冲突，应该没有道理不予批准吧？”

“可是，桐野瞳子的被袭不可能与标本事件无关啊！虽然证据显示她是在扇岛制铁所附近遇袭，但你和佐佐山报告的那个匿名的扇岛情报提供者，其根据地不也在制铁所附近吗？说不定正是这个人与藤间联手……啊！”宜野座说到这里，恍然明白了狡啮的用意。

“没错，搜查本部没有理由反对对桐野瞳子的伤害案另外立案调查，除非他们承认扇岛制铁所深处的仙伯与藤间的案子之间有内在的联系，而这一点我在和佐佐山联名提交的报告书中已经写明了。”狡啮短促地一笑。“本部要么允许一系介入调查，要么重新考虑报告书的价值。他们也可以继续强制我休假，但我在休假期间干什么他们也管不着。”

宜野座愕然盯着他。他以为他们用三十六小时挫败了他的同僚，实际他们只是给了他的同僚一个变得更狡猾的合理借口。

“我不能认同你的行为。”宜野座摇摇头，“你的神智还正常吗？狡啮，这是赤裸裸的威胁你知道吗？”

“我的神智如果不正常他们会放我出来吗？如果你怀疑的话可以用支配者指我。”

狡啮的声音平静而条理清晰。但宜野座见过的犯罪指数最高的潜在犯，讲起话来也是这么平静且条理清晰。“用支配者指我”这个概念让他终于忍无可忍。

“说到底你做到这个份上是图什么？是为了佐佐山吗？是为了救他吗？你就没有好好想想即使能救出他来，他会是什么下场吗？我不知道你在审讯中提供了什么证言，不过你既然出来了，就说明刑警佐佐山已经化为乌有了。你救他出来然后又能怎么样呢？一个单纯的试图逃脱监视的潜在犯活着能干嘛呢？你再也不可能和他恢复到以前那种关系了！”

“那又如何？”狡啮反问。

“……你说什么？”宜野座几乎不相信自己的耳朵。

“活着才是最重要的。活着。”狡啮答道，自己也没有意识到将同一个词重复了两遍。“其它小事都可以以后再说，活着是一切的前提，我为了这个理由可以说任何谎话，也可以为了这个理由不再说一句谎话。”

直到现在宜野座才意识到，支撑着狡啮独自撤出扇岛，接受内部审讯，并色相清澈地走出审讯室的唯一动力，便是对佐佐山仍活着的坚信，以及可以活着救出他的希望。

这建立在锥子尖上的希望啊。他甚至不屑于伸手推翻它。因为它已经如此摇摇欲坠，只有狡啮本人还没有察觉。

并不是说佐佐山没有仍生存着的可能性，只是在如今的时代，他的生存与他生存的权力是由不同的人掌握的。

“……我丑话说在前头。”长久地沉默后，宜野座说，“如果被我先找到佐佐山，而他的犯罪指数又在300以上的话，我是不会姑息的。”

狡啮笑了。至少，他知道，这对宜野座来说便是同意协助他搜索佐佐山的表示。至于到时佐佐山的犯罪指数是否会超过300，那时的自己又要作何抉择……

这都是在活着救出他之后才需要考虑的事情。

活着是一切的前提。

狡啮心中坚定地想着。

在过去的十二小时中，他的声音第一次战胜了那个在脑中徘徊不去的女先知的声音。那如同毒舌的信子一样在他的精神中翻箱倒箧，舔舐他每一分最隐秘的思索与记忆，凌迟他的本我，并衔在口中嘲笑他的声音。

那支配了他半生，并妄想继续支配下去的声音。

那几乎摧毁了他，却不意给了他另一种生存的可能性的声音。


	4. Chapter 4

“我不认识自由只知囚于某人的自由  
那个人的名字我一听到就颤抖。”

——赛尔努达《如果人能说出》

神月凌吾听见坟墓。

那是二十二岁的青柳璃彩在第一次欢爱中呼唤他名字的声音。他的名字是一片荒野，而她则是一只鸫鸟流亡的喉舌。那鸟漆黑的双翼展开在别处，他所知的只有她的歌声。

那歌声带给他死亡，也带给他向着死亡的此生唯一一次翱翔的机会。

当他俯身向她时，从她身下张开的黑暗的网比欲望或快感更迅速地罩住了他。在这种黑暗的包裹下，他得以具有拥抱她的力量。也只有在这种黑暗的包裹下，他得以像人一样呼喊，疯狂，因痛苦或快乐而流泪。他以为这叫做自由，很多年后才知道这叫做死亡。只有死亡，只有在对死亡如同早已预知般地安然接纳之后，他才得以献出自己作为人的一切感情。也只有在死亡之中，他才能找到自由。

青柳璃彩给予他的自由。

因为她正是那个能够给予他死亡的人。

因此也正是那个能放他自由的人。

虽然没有成文的规定禁止执行官与监视官谈恋爱，但当神月凌吾在一次冒雨追捕后与青柳璃彩在只有两个人的办公室中四目相对，脑中放烟花般产生了一个荒谬的想法时，他便觉得自己的最终下场已经在支配者枪口下预约挂号了。

这下场甚至说不上可怕。事实上，对执行官来说，任何以死亡为收梢的下场都不算可怕，只有是否可笑的区别而已。在神月伸出手揽过青柳的腰（她湿漉漉的西装衬衣在手底有种童年的黄肥皂的触感），并情不自禁地探出头试图吻她时，他已经确定自己的下场一定属于可笑的范畴。

他吻到了她，先是额头，再是唇尖。这位年轻干练，少施脂粉的女上司的嘴巴比她的话语要柔软得多。当他稍将身子远离，以为迎面而来的会是一记直拳时，女上司轻轻的回吻让他体验了一次支配者的麻醉模式都不能比拟的电击。

他们耳鬓厮磨，渐渐像不肯认输的孩子一样较起劲来。突然头顶响起警报，说公安局内区域压力升高。接近凌晨的局内几乎连人影子都没有。神月羞得满脸通红，低低骂了一句，推开青柳，而下一秒青柳又拉住了他。

“监视官专用的假眠室。”同样满脸通红的青柳指了指办公室边上的一扇门，“里面没有声纹扫描。”

他们毫无征兆地成为了恋人，没有做出任何语言的剖白，只由他伸出的手与她敞开的胸膛作为爱语的交换。

也没有任何盟誓，因为他们彼此都知晓盟誓的无稽，如果世上还有什么比他们相爱本身更无稽的话。

他们既不作约定也不作许诺。他们甚至不说爱。神月觉得，他压根不懂什么是爱。

当他搂着青柳的身体，忍耐着她的贝齿咬在自己肩胛上的疼痛时，他感受到的，与其说是爱，不如说是生命。在此之前他一直在使用并不惜地挥霍着的，原来并不是生命而只是一种生与死之间的长久停滞而已。他不知道青柳在他身上看到的又是什么，但他可以肯定的是至少在他们二人合为一体的瞬间，她对生命的渴求一定也如他一样热烈，一样不计后果。

“神月执行官，你没有什么想对我说的话么。”

青柳冷淡而略带沙哑的声音打断了神月的出神。写检讨书的时候他总出神，因此常忘了替换人名或事件名而被认出是对一系某位执行官大作的逐字抄袭。

办公室空荡荡的，青柳的高跟鞋踏进来之前只有神月的手指敲击键盘的声音。通常这是他们之间说些不正经话的最佳时机，但此刻的青柳显然不在状态。尽管如此，神月还是决定用铤而走险的方式岔开话题。

“今晚怎么样？”他只淡淡笑了一下，就被青柳拽着领子连人带椅子转了半圈，直面她略带愠怒的双目。

“跟我说话的时候要面对我。”女监视官说道。

神月这时才注意到她脸上充满疲色，妆容都有些花，而除却有局长莅临的重大会议之外她是不大化妆的。

“至于吗？连局长都惊动了？”神月开口时，唇边的笑容仍未完全褪去，“可不能都怪在我头上啊。一系的内藤也说看见人了。霜村监视官和另一个别系的执行官都声称看见了可疑人影，不容我不信啊。”

“一系的执行官的证词里，可是说你先声称附近有试图加害霜村监视官的可疑人影啊。”

“那也是因为霜村监视官一直重复说看见人影，不时一惊一乍的，扇岛又到处都有形迹可疑的危险分子，搞得我也变得神经质起来了，所以才看谁都觉得有问题——”

“我看最有问题的就是你！”青柳突然目光凌厉起来，将神月往后一推，“你们这些人真是嫌我的事还不够多。原本这么大一个案子交给二系单独办就够呛了，你们还专挑霜村监视官精神不稳定的时候陪着他一起神经兮兮的，还追着什么可疑人影离开监视官身边……”

“内藤去追的，不是我。”神月忙道，“再说谁也料不到那群扇岛的暴民竟敢公然袭警，我猜是因为前两天的大搜捕让他们豁出去了。在这群人面前就算再多两个执行官也没用，内藤是否追出去不造成多大区别，如果霜村监视官认为我们在人群面前分身乏术的表现是故意对他见死不救，只能说他除了更多体术训练，还需要心理辅导。”

他这一席话说得如此冷静且条理清晰，如果不是因为共事多年，知道他即使在性命攸关的大事上也一副置身局外的淡然态度，青柳险些都要被说服了。

“神月。我警告你，不要自作聪明，忘了自己的身份。只要你还是执行官一天，你的头顶就悬着枪口。并不是只有我用支配者瞄准你时你的生命才受到威胁。”

“是，是，我知道。”神月点点头，“要不要您现在就瞄准我试试呢？”

“别把这种事说得如此轻巧，神月，我太了解你了。”青柳讥诮地笑道，“和一系的佐佐山比，人人都以为你是个冷静的逻辑派，我最早也差点被你骗过了。但事实证明任何一个懂得明哲保身的逻辑派都不会让自己堕落到潜在犯这个地步。你以为你做了多年的执行官，对自己的心理可以全权掌控，其实你错了。没有人可以掌控自己的心，根本没有人真正了解自己的心。只有西比拉才能完全了解并掌控一个人的心理，这就是我们需要她的原因。别拿自己的性命开玩笑，这是我作为监视官的忠告。”

“不是作为爱人的？”神月睁大眼睛。

“我们不是爱人。”青柳高傲地笑了，“难道你爱过我么，神月？”

“我爱你胜过我的生命。”神月耸耸肩，用几乎没有抑扬顿挫的口吻答道。

“那是因为你在遇见我之前根本不曾有过生命。而在离开我之后也不会再有。”青柳维持着那高傲的笑容，微微俯身给了他一个轻吻。

“刚才被你打岔打得忘了说。”回到自己的座位后，青柳边整理会议材料边说，“一系申请对桐野瞳子的伤害进行立案调查，上面已经批准了。局长来也是为了这件事，霜村先生的事倒还在其次。”

“什么？”神月吃了一惊，将椅子转向监视官席位，“一系为什么要……？他们怎么想到的……？等等，这都能批准？”

“你说为什么这都能批准。”青柳横了他一眼，“现在霜村监视官因为压力过大请假休养，二系只靠我一个监视官怎么查案？上面也是退而求其次。”

“……不会是狡啮监视官提的申请吧？”

“除了他还有谁会有这个脑回路？”

“……”神月沉默了一会儿。片刻，他开口，刚要说什么，便被青柳打断。

“想都不要想。”青柳仿佛熟知他心里的话，“你大凡敢动这个心思，我会毫不犹豫得对你开枪。”

神月别过脸去，啧了啧嘴，“连一丝难过都不会有？”

“当然难过了。”青柳挑起唇角，“我选择的男人居然是个蠢货，这会令我为自己的判断力而感到难过。”


	5. Chapter 5

与桐野瞳子的会面最终一无所获。实际上，这甚至连会面都称不上——少女呆滞空洞的双目像一潭漆黑的泥沼，而狡啮则像一个愚蠢又无聊透顶的孩童，询问如石子般被掷入沼中，连一丝涟漪都没能惊起便被吞噬了。

阖上雪白的病房门的瞬间，狡啮再度听见梦中的低语。那低语沿着他惨遭磨损，泥迹斑斑的皮鞋爬上来，钻进他皱巴巴的西裤，朝圣者般静默地向他攀登。这时，一旁的内藤执行官问道：

“狡啮先生，您没事吧？”

狡啮转头看他。这位面孔远较年龄稚嫩的部下目中流露出单纯的担忧。他知道内藤听不见这仅存与他内部的声音。这声音将唇舌伸入他每一寸血管，缓缓撑起一片阴暗的华盖，而这一切皆不为任何人所察觉。

“啊，大概有点困吧。”

他按了按太阳穴说。内藤点点头：“您也该睡一会儿。从昨天下午的紧急会议到现在您还没睡过吧？”

其实他睡过了。大约三四个小时。他正是在这段短促的睡梦中第一次听见那低语。起初他以为自己仍在审讯室，目光所及尽是一片雪白。只有一只衣蛾的幼虫挂在墙上，保存着生命存在的最为原始的迹象。渐渐他又发现这里与审讯室有所不同。在他面前的并不是墙壁而是一扇门。门与其说是伫立着，不如说是躺倒在地上的，却让人感到无比巨大，似乎整个世界都住进这门里来了。他听到低语，从这门的四道缝隙间渗出。那不是系统的审讯机器的低语，后者的声音经过机械处理，既清晰又带有金属的回音。而梦里这声音是阴翳模糊的，如同一个老去的人，又像火炉里残余的灰（他对火炉与灰的印象只停留于遥远的童年）。他听不懂这低语的意义，但直觉告诉他，这是在叫他打开这扇门。他的精神顺从这一命令，他的身体却抗拒这个动作。他就这样长久地站在门前，看着那只衣蛾的幼虫在寂静中缓缓破茧。

“狡啮先生？”

肩膀被拍了一下，他再度回神，看到内藤的眉头一反常态地紧拧着。

“我们还是现在就回局里吧。宜野座先生和智叔他们在扇岛的搜索如果有了眉目也会通知我们的，在那之前反正也无事可做，您不如趁这个机会休息一下。”

“也不能这么说。不过回局里也好，我想先把和桐野瞳子的这次面谈做一个总结。”狡啮说。

“这还有什么好总结的？不就是我们一直在对牛弹琴么？”内藤愕然，“虽然对那个小姐有点失礼。”

“不，没有什么交谈是对牛弹琴，只是我们需要费一番功夫分析桐野瞳子的反应罢了。根据医生的说法，她的小脑和部分大脑神经受到了永久性创伤，但并没有完全丧失智力。她可以理解大部分语言，对于刺激也有所感知，只是无法作出反应，也不能说话和动作。”

听狡啮这么一说，内藤才明白为何刚才在病房中，明明瞳子对他们的问话全无回应，狡啮仍是认真地盯着她的面孔，不厌其烦地将问题重复两到三遍，停顿等待一阵后，才进行下一个问题。

“但就算这样，能从她的反应中获得的信息也是少之又少吧？而且不可能得到对事件的任何具体描述，还要花大量时间处理一些最终不能确定的信息……”

“桐野瞳子或许旁观了凶手作案的整个过程，也极有可能是最后一个见过佐佐山的人。在这一层面上，不管她能给出的线索有多么模糊和不确定，都是值得一试的。”

“狡啮先生还真是不肯放弃呢……”内藤似笑非笑地说。

狡啮转过头来看着他。

“难道你放弃了么？”

“诶？我……”在这种直接的回应下，内藤不由自主地避开视线，“我当然希望佐佐山先生还活着……”但可能性非常渺茫。内藤心里想道。

需要有人打碎他的希望。一个内藤熟悉的声音此刻无比嘲讽地响在他耳畔。需要有人打碎他的希望以免那希望毁了他。

他想他那时之所以会下意识地用“有人”这样的虚指，便是因为肯定自己绝不会是说得出口的那一个。

“那家伙只要还有一丝呼吸，就绝对不会放弃求生。”狡啮将头转回，“他就是这种人。所以我也不会放弃。”

在亲眼看到他的尸体之前。

内藤知道狡啮这句话的大前提。但他和狡啮都没有说出“尸体”二字。他感到希望在此时此地是如此猖獗，如此所向披靡，以至于他内心最清醒亦是最残酷的部分，都愿意暂时驯顺，在希望的屠刀下缄口。

手腕上的通讯器突然尖叫起来。此时他们已经出了医院大楼，正走下人来人往的前门阶梯。

“来自局长的通讯？”狡啮吃了一惊，快步走到车内才打开通讯，禾生穰宗一如既往地平静声线传了出来。

“紧急通知公安局刑事课诸位监视官，执行官，现探测到新宿地区区域压力异常升高，特命各系监视官及其下执行官迅速前往指定地点搜查，必要时可采取强行控制和镇压。下面说明任务地点，刑事课一系监视官……”

“新宿地区？那不是闹市区吗？在这种时候？”内藤看了一眼天色，午前十点，正是艳阳高照。

“我们被分配在二丁目高桥大厦附近。”狡啮确认无误后关闭了通讯，“不算太远。赶紧出发吧。”

“这种光天化日之下到底能发生什么……”内藤看着狡啮发动车辆，一边拉过安全带，一边不解地嘟囔着。

距离目的地仍有两条街区时，公路上已堵得水泄不通，狡啮与内藤即使鸣着警笛也无法前进分毫，只得弃车靠两条腿疾奔过去。内藤曾经领教过狡啮的脚力，不出两分钟便被远远甩在后头，正追得上气不接下气，通讯器再次响起，这次信息来自宜野座。

“宜野座……先生……不好意思……我现在……不是能说话的状态……”

“你到底在干什么！现在人在哪里！”

不出所料，通讯器对面的宜野座劈头就是一声怒喝。内藤一边跑得摇头晃脑，一边忍不住吐了吐舌头。

“去目标地点……的路上……交通状况太差……狡啮先生已经跑出去了……”

“什么？你到底在说什么！给我说清楚点！”

宜野座听上去焦躁到了极点，内藤在停下来解释和中段通讯加快步伐追上去之间摇摆不定，这时宜野座又说：“算了！你听得清我说话就好。以下是命令：任务地点有所变更，你们被改去三丁目了。二丁目由我和征陆赶去。狡啮在你身边吗？他为什么不接我通讯？你转告他——”

“现在才说改地点……晚了点吧……”内藤听得欲哭无泪，得知白费了力气之后只觉得更疲惫了，“对不起……宜野座先生……恐怕办不到……狡啮先生现在大概已经到了……”

“你说什么？！”宜野座的声音陡然抬高，片刻又因远离话筒而变得不清不楚，“征陆，他接了吗？叫他赶紧回来！狡啮，听到了吗？你太深入了，现在立刻掉头，不要看……

不要看——”

通讯戛然而止。

内藤的脚步不知不觉间停了下来。通讯器的立体投影消失了，他正愣愣地盯着自己的手腕看。

远处，密集如砖块的车顶对面，警笛与救护车的呜咽这才姗姗而来。

狡啮在车与车之间奔跑，感到自己仿佛被一股逆向的风牵拉着，向一个特定的点滚落。

耳边的低语在风中逐渐变成尖啸，然而他的心中却一片平静，那是自这件案子发生以来从未有过的平静。他的身体轻快，双腿健步如飞，尽管在这三日间仅睡过四五个小时，却像回到了上任刑警的第一天一样精力充沛。尖啸声将世上一切其他的声息都隔绝了，这尖啸便是寂静本身。他脑内空无一物，仅浮现出梦中那扇雪白的门，衣蛾在灰尘中破茧。他伸手推门，他的整个身体和精神通过奔跑向那扇门撞去。那扇承载整个世界的门。它躺在地上。他在什么地方见过躺在地上的门呢？仿佛他的全部生命都是为了推开这扇门而存在，并最终要步入其中。

高桥大厦底下已形成薄薄的人墙，两辆救护车与一辆护送车停在人墙外，地上到处都是呕吐物，有些人瘫软在自己的呕吐物上。巡逻工蜂正排成警戒线，披着公安局通用的吉祥物形象，用孩童的嗓音与孩童永远不会有的平板腔调重复着：“请各位保持冷静，有秩序地从现场疏散。需要帮助的人，请求助于现场任何一名医护人员或警卫。”狡啮掏出警徽通过警戒时接到了来自征陆的通讯，同时注意到奔跑中忽略的数个来自宜野座的通讯。他仅仅是凭借习惯点开了通讯，却并没有用心去听同事在说什么。这些都显得不那么重要了。现在，他像是只听从一个指示在行动。这指示来自于他身体内部。他毕生似乎都在等这一个指示。现在，是时候了。

他就在这一刻看到了佐佐山的尸体。

穿过雾一样的人群，以及婴儿哭泣般的警笛喧嚣，佐佐山就在那里。

太阳升得很高了，色彩斑斓的广告投影已经消失，他独自坐落在四台巨大的投影灯下，像一条沉没的船，整座大楼将阴影铺在他僵硬四散的肢干上。

狡啮几乎在看到他的第一眼便认出他来。尽管事后鉴识科花了整整三天才确认尸体的每一部分都属于佐佐山。然而狡啮知道，即使最尖端的鉴识小组告知他相反的事实，他心里哪怕最愚蠢，最易受虚无的幻想诱惑的部分都不会相信。

世上没有任何除他眼睛以外的东西，能够更快地认出佐佐山。

当他与佐佐山被挖空的眼眶对视的瞬间，他的耳边就彻底地安静了。那曾经阴翳，继而尖利的低语消失了，就连巡逻工蜂迤行在地上的声音，公安要求疏散的警报声，人群的喧哗，都跟着沉默了。他听到一个名字，从无边的寂静中升起来，轻轻说着：“佐佐山。”

这便是佐佐山向他宣告死亡的方式。

他想，他是对的。在此之前，他从未听到过这个名字，从未见到过这个名字，因为拥有这个名字的人还活着，而他则拥有全部的这个人，就如他一直以来坚信的那样。

现在，他知道佐佐山——这个人——已经死了。

佐佐山的名字，经过三天的漫长跋涉，终于再度回到他的唇边。

内藤离现场尚有一段距离时便听到一声嘶喊。在认出声音的主人的同时又感到声音的陌生。他在此之前从不知道人还可以发出这种声音，哪怕是在矫正所，在最疯狂的病人的单间里——在这个社会中，哭号只是一个概念。没有人敢于痛苦，因为没有人支付得起痛苦的代价。快乐是便宜的，快乐在这里没有代价。尽管实际上，痛苦才是生命的常态。人们为了避免痛苦而不惜将生命偷换成别的什么东西。

他加快步伐，挤过人群。他会看到什么？他早已有所准备。

他看着自己的直属上司被两个二系执行官用力拉着，身体像一张旗帜置于风暴中，不断向前奔出又被猛力扯回，人们会以为他的面前有什么呢。但他的面前只是一具僵冷的尸首。

啊，终于。答案揭晓了，他想。

那一直折磨着他的与希望的绝望抗争，总算告一段落了。

狡啮再度回过神来时，发现自己坐在执行官护送车里，肩上搭着一条散发着霉味的毛巾。

车门在他眼前大敞着。警示灯的光芒像蚊蝇一样撞击在他的视网膜上又弹开。他看到他的同僚们在这群蚊蝇中忙碌：现场勘查，证据收集，人员疏散。他脑中的经验与知识自动列队，排出此时此刻他应当在做的事情，同时他的意识对于他的身体正坐在阴影中无所事事这一状态表现出难以置信的漠然。

征陆执行官跳进车中。他或许是从远处看到狡啮的神智已经恢复了。中年人用尚未失去的那只手轻轻捏了捏年轻上司的肩头。

“狡，怎么样？觉得清醒些了？”

“……智叔。”狡啮喊了一声，惊讶于自己声音的沙哑，“我刚才……？”

“把区域压力拉高了四个档——没什么！这也不是你一个人的功劳。”征陆敏锐地察觉到狡啮对此的反应，无所谓地摆摆手，“倒是我和内藤，为了按住你打镇定剂稍微下了点重手。你如果觉得左腮帮子有点肿，得怪我，对不住。”

狡啮无言以对。他用舌头舔了舔口腔内侧的伤口，疼痛并没能唤起他对几分钟前发生的事的清晰回忆。

“不必担心，现场已经由伸元他们接手了。上面考虑到你刚才的反应对群众的心理会产生不良影响，所以让你留在车里待命。”

这并不是一种逮捕——征陆的话中明确传达着这一信息。狡啮的脑筋尚未混沌到对此视而不见的地步。他拉了拉身上的毛巾，那股霉味带着对新鲜死亡的记忆捣入他的神经。

那一瞬间，他看到一双漆黑的，镶嵌着锃亮铜币的眼窝，一个发狂的男人通过铜币的倒影凝视着自己。

他悚然一惊。

“智叔，有什么我能帮上忙的么？”

征陆看见狡啮的双肩微微抖了一下，尔后抬起头。不久前仿佛被噩梦攥取一般的失控狂态已消失得干干净净，此刻坐在他面前的人又变回了往日那个年纪可以做他儿子的上司，神色平静而诚恳，身上搭着一条多余的发臭的毛巾。

“现场人手足够了，二系的人也在。你不用担心我们。”征陆边说，边在心里嘲笑自己的厚脸皮。狡啮的问话并非出于对同事的过分担心——恰恰相反，他常常有对同事过于信任的倾向——但他找不到别的话好敷衍他。

狡啮仍然抬着头看他。征陆的言辞好像并没有对他产生任何影响。他布满血丝的眼中目光诚恳，你会觉得拥有这种目光的人和将区域压力拉高四个档的人决不可能在同一个世界里生存。

“那……智叔，还有什么我能帮上忙的么？”

他张了张嘴，最后还是把刚才的问题又重复了一遍。征陆闭上眼。

“这样吧。你和唐之杜联系一下，看看她那边是不是缺人手。二系刚刚已经把光……把遗体回收了。”

征陆说完就有些后悔，寻思着自己为什么没有说出“你现在需要休息”之类贴心的废话。也许因为他不想听狡啮将同样的问题重复第三遍。他刑警的直觉告诉他除非做出正面的肯定回答，否则狡啮会将这问题重复无数遍，直到最后他还是不得不做出正面的肯定回答。

狡啮抬起手打开通讯机。他甚至连个点头都没有。征陆听到不远处传来自己儿子的呼唤声，显然对他的消极怠工感到不耐烦。他叹口气，在离开之前顺手把狡啮肩膀上那条碍事的毛巾给扯了下来。

狡啮乘车回到公安局，发现走廊较平日更加空旷。偶与二三人擦肩而过，对方皆带着陌异的目光匆匆闪到一旁。

走进鉴识科的办公室时里面一个人也没有，隔着一层磨砂玻璃，可以看到隔壁的化验间中有人影走动。犯罪鉴识如今不是什么吃香专业，由于极易导致色相恶化，多数时候由作为执行官的分析师兼任，工蜂包办简单的扫描和测验，再聘几位大学实习生，单做记录工作。

在狡啮的面前摆着一张收拾整齐的办公桌，桌上有电子记录簿和触笔。他拿起记录簿阅读，佐佐山遗体的细节被清楚地列在表格中。每一块完整切割的躯干都被编成一个号，号码下写着断肢包含的身体部位，器官，受损情况。触笔边还躺着几个号码标签，是给金属盘内剩着的一条胳膊和一条腿用的。那一条胳膊和一条腿尚未被登记入簿。狡啮看着它们，感到奇怪，无法将它们与佐佐山联系起来，甚至无法与几分钟前目睹的尸首联系起来。

为什么在几分钟前它们能带给他近乎崩溃的刺激，而此刻却不能了？为什么，刚刚挤过骚动的人群，仍隔着数米，他看见他们便仿佛直接看见了佐佐山的死，并感到这死如同利剑一般刺穿了他，而此刻却不再疼痛了？这条伤痕累累的腿，膝盖骨裸露着像一只碗，此刻圆润得如同从未站立过，从未驰骋于险境，从未对着上司的肚子狠狠撞击过。这只手，指节根根断裂，像花瓣一样张开，有一根小指在搬运途中脱落了，孤零零地踞着一个角落。他无数次握过这只手，现在却在想，他握过这只手吗？他曾在最隐秘的想象中吻过这只手，现在却在想，他为什么从未吻过这只手呢？如今他再也不可能吻他了。他再想吻他，就只有去啃食厚厚的墓土，去饮肮脏的泉水，咀嚼蛆虫和墓志铭——才能吻到他。可那又有什么用呢？

他握过他的手这一事实，最终也没什么用处。

他与他并肩作战过，将性命交付给彼此，最终也没什么用处。

他与他结识，共事；他爱上他但从未表露，他是否同样如此？最终也没什么用处。

一切都是徒劳，现在他死了。

他死了，并被摆在盛证物用的金属盘里。他的一部分正在隔壁接受检查而另一部分被暂先搁置在这里。他的灵魂——如果人真的有灵魂的话——却不在这儿。狡啮也说不上来会在哪儿。

至少肯定不在自己心中，狡啮想。

他没这么自大，知道自己的心关不住他。


	6. Chapter 6

佐佐山的尸体被发现后，公安局内部召开了简短的搜查会议，会议内容主要是对先前一切会议内容的否定，所有的证据不再成为证据，所有的线索也不再成为线索。唯有牺牲是确信无疑的——一名警员的牺牲，凌驾于所有非证据，无线索之上，显得硕大无朋。突然，这位警员的性命变得无可取代了。突然，这个几周前还致力于追究该警员的渎职行为，并活用一切规矩制度以拒绝将有限的人力物力花费在营救行动上的搜查会议，毫无征兆地将此警员的宝贵生命提上章程。会议上强调了警员的殉职对总部造成的打击，以及案件再次沉入一片迷雾的大背景下，此打击的沉重性。最后，会议决定以“证据不足”为由解散搜查本部。案件带着“区域指定事件201”的标题，永远沉入公安局盖满灰尘的档案堆中，与少数不肯向集体健忘症妥协的人们的记忆里。

唐之杜志恩分析师手中捏着佐佐山执行官的尸检报告。她不敢相信自己熬夜数天连赶出来的分析结果，在会议中甚至没有得到当众宣读的许可，就像满纸胡言的会议纲要一样成为废品。她愕然的目光下意识地转向坐在会议室最前端靠门位置的狡啮监视官——他破天荒地迟到了整整十五分钟，此刻正心不在焉地玩弄着钢笔。会议决定让他负责佐佐山执行官的遗物整理和家属通知等后事时，他连头也没抬一下。

内藤僚一执行官轻轻按了按唐之杜的肩头。如果他没有这么做，唐之杜或许已经站起来，将那份她用颤抖的双手通宵写出的报告用力拍在本部长的桌案上。内藤的神情一反往日的戏谑，显得凝重而无奈。他的眼睛和手都清楚地告诉唐之杜，一切都是徒劳。上层的决策是无法改变的。这场搜查中他们唯一有权掺一脚的，就是佐佐山的死亡。他们可以在那里恣意狂欢，因为那里什么都没有。

没有人提前说过一声，但会议上所有一系的成员都不约而同地穿着一身纯黑。只有将这次会议当成一场简陋的葬礼，坐在这里才不至于令人无法忍受。内藤注意到二系的神月也将他的领带换成了纯黑。他与一系众人隔着一条走道，也不与二系任何人相邻。尽管在台上讲话的是他的两名监视官，但他的目光也不向着他们。他一只手在做笔记，另一只手空空地环着胸腹，像要将体内的什么东西阻遏回去似的，他直盯着桌面的两眼甚至很少眨动。

会议在对霜村监视官兼本部长的表彰中结束。表彰是由局长通过大屏幕做出的，在座的每个人都在青柳监视官和宜野座监视官的带领下鼓了掌。霜村监视官紧绷的面孔却没能因此缓和。相反，执行官们冷漠空洞的神色与刺耳卖力的掌声让他的内脏都缩紧了。这当然也有连日失眠少食的原因，但更多是由于这神色令他想起去扇岛回收工蜂的那一天。当他被一群乱民围挤在中间，支配者落地，只能绝望呼救的时候，人群的缝隙间执行官们向他投来的，正是这样的眼神——那甚至算不上憎恨，难说带有一丝感情的眼神。他们看着他，既不是幸灾乐祸，也不是伺机报复。在他们的目光与他的求助间，两个世界在此诞生。他的世界与他们的世界，彼此互不关联。可笑的是，这一直以来支持他生存的信条——潜在犯与正常人之间有着不可逾越的鸿沟——也正是在那一瞬间将他抛入深渊的力量。

神月的救援并没有耽搁多久，霜村被拉出昏睡的人体与破碎的人体时只有脸颊和下巴两处的血是他自己的。打从一开始执行官们就没有置他的性命于险境的想法。但那不是因为他们珍惜他的性命，恰恰相反，他的性命对他们而言不值一文。“见死不救”在这种情况下都是一个多余的动作。毕竟，如果一个人活着对他们而言与死无异，死又能带来什么呢？

霜村为自己曾在险境中呼唤执行官的救援一事感到无比羞耻，同时，自己作为一个色相清净的健全公民居然会在潜在犯面前感到羞耻的事实让他无法安息。这是不合常理的。他一向视他们如虫豸，然而那一瞬间，他们看他的目光才仿佛是在看着虫豸。世间怎么会有这样的事？如今自己，这个人上之人，曾经被力捧为公安局数年一遇的精英，即将成为厚生省高官的人，在因一帮甚至不能算是人的社会残余而烦恼。他面颊和下巴上的伤早已痊愈，但他的色相仍然很浑浊。他的主治医生从一位外伤专家换成了一位心理治疗师，他因此大喊大叫：“我受的是工伤！理应得到最好的治疗！”心理治疗师笑着说：“所以局里为您预约了最好的治疗师啊。”霜村直到这时才意识到自己已经站在悬崖的边缘了。一个监视官被局内指派了心理治疗师，这在档案上将是一个污点。不大，却也足够让他在接下来的十年内继续与一群潜在犯一起守在第一线，通过祈祷新来的监视官都是草包才能望见下一次升职的一线曙光。

相比之下，拥有内部审讯记录的狡啮也不比自己糟到哪里去了——一想到狡啮，霜村就因恐惧与愤怒交杂的强烈情感而浑身颤抖。他无法克制自己不去回忆与狡啮在走廊里发生的那次争吵。狡啮的声音不住回荡在他的脑海里：“霜村正和，你知道什么是人命？”当他被乱民包围的时候，当他大声呼救而所有人向他投去冷漠的注视的时候，当他面对笑容如沐春风的治疗师的时候，当他听闻佐佐山执行官的尸体已被发现，而他甚至不敢去读尸检报告的时候。狡啮的声音就会响起来。狡啮的声音无处不在。即使在今天，在会议开始后十五分钟，他看着这个总是意气风发，神态无所畏惧的后辈近乎是一副不修边幅的模样走进来，满面倦容，一言不发，像一团安静的阴影一样蜷缩在角落的座位里，他的心中，在烟火一般膨胀又炸开的胜利感过后，升起的仍是那个声音。

你知道什么是人命？

霜村听着大屏幕上局长的表彰。“在搜查过程中不舍昼夜地辛勤工作”“井然有序的人事安排”“对扇岛暴民的雷霆镇压”在案件未破的大前提下都显得轻飘飘了。他脑中想到的只是，如果这次的功劳不足以顺利晋升，他将在这群潜在犯中再度过下一个十年。这一次，他会被他们撕碎。他们的漠视将刺穿他，他们的讥诮将啃噬他，他们的深渊将如现实中任何一处深渊一样包裹他。他将在极度的屈辱与极度的自傲之间永远流亡。这就是人命的重量。

散会后，每个人都沉默不语，黑色的身影三三两两走出会议室。内藤注意到先走出门的青柳已经快走到走廊尽头，却停下脚步等待神月，而神月慢吞吞地从座位上站起来，与内藤的目光无意间交汇，也没有搭话，径自走向了卫生间。内藤等了一会，待征陆，六合冢等人走向前方的身影遮蔽住他的，便紧随其后。

卫生间中除去神月还有警务课的两人，盥洗后各自离开。内藤站到神月旁边，一边解手一边说：“我看你们大将的状态不大好啊，这几天一直休息，似乎没什么起色。”说着看向神月，“你没事吧？”

神月说：“我会有什么事？为什么这么问？”

“监视官嘛，还有浑浊的空间。执行官一旦浑浊就离死不远了。我是担心今后打牌凑不起人。”

“这话跟你家监视官说吧。”神月冷笑一声，走到洗手池边。

“你那天在扇岛看到了什么？”

神月的动作停滞了。

“哪天？”

“别装傻了。就是佐佐山先生的尸体被发现的第二天。”内藤的声音冰冷而清晰，“你和青柳小姐从扇岛回来后，原本已经缩得很窄的搜查范围突然变大了。在藤间家中搜出塑化剂已经算得上决定性的证据，那天之后又说需要把其他因素考虑进去，不能草率锁定嫌疑——其实，你们已经抓到藤间了吧？”

水声哗然。

神月开始自顾自洗手。

“证据不足？别笑死人了。藤间幸三郎唯一还缺的犯罪证据就是一张认罪书。为什么把即将明朗的案子再度推进迷雾中？除非藤间已经被捕了，而上面想隐瞒这一事实，才会将原本已经加快的办案效率放慢，将原本已经清楚的真相再度搅浑。问题在于，为什么要隐瞒凶手已被逮捕的事实？”

“内藤。”神月在水声中笑道，“你的想象力真是太丰富了。”

“你知道我还能想到什么吗？”内藤笑吟吟的走过来，“我还觉得如果是以前的你，早就和我一样浮想联翩了。但你现在的样子却像是出千被人当面抓住一样。所以我猜我不光说得八九不离十，而且你一定知道得比我更多。”他突然收起笑容，把那碍事的水龙头关闭。

神月被迫不得不转过头来看他。

“神月先生，你那天在扇岛究竟看到了什么？”内藤的目光无比认真，“你要是不想说，又为什么避开他们把我叫到这里？”

“……是你自己擅自进来的。”

“别糊弄我了。我知道你是什么样的人。你，我，佐佐山先生，我们三个成为执行官几乎是同时，你是最不肯认命的那一个。如果不是因为你和青柳小姐成了那种关系，你现在还在不在局里都难说。”

“嘘。这话可不能嚷嚷，你想害死我啊。”神月说着，脸上却疏无表情。

内藤反而笑了：“神月先生，你真的怕死吗？你的生命中真的有这样的存在，巨大到能让你恐惧死吗？”

“你呢，内藤。”神月也露出微笑，“如果我对你的了解也像你对我的了解一样深，你可是我们三人之间最怕死的一个。是什么让你居然敢说出这种话？你清楚真相会给你带来什么。”

“会带来什么呢？说真的，我不在乎。”内藤摊摊手说，“很有意思，不是么？我自己也觉得很惊讶。我的确很怕死，我十几岁时家乡发生了很大的地震，所有人都在互相告发邻居的色相浑浊，因为越多人被当成潜在犯带走，剩下的人就能拿到更多赈灾物资。我也在告发的队列中，当然我也被告发了。无论在哪里，我都融入到集体中去，大家做什么，我就做什么，因为，虽然有例外，但多数时候这样会拥有更大的生存机会。第一个让我这种生存信条产生动摇的人是佐佐山先生。我们的首次任务，他用胳膊帮我挡住一个瘾君子的棍子。第二个动摇我的人，随你信不信，就是狡啮先生。”

神月没说话。他们站在一个很不适合谈心的地方，随时都有人可能推门而入。但神月不愿打断内藤，因为对一个执行官而言没有什么地方是完全隐蔽的。其次，一个连死也不再惧怕的人，你又拿什么去阻止他讲真话呢？

“那一天我听见狡啮先生在佐佐山先生的尸体前喊他的名字，觉得好像是自己长这么大第一次听见人的喊声。你当时也在场，我不知道你怎么想，反正我从他的喊声里看到了佐佐山先生的死亡——不是从尸体里，我看过太多尸体了；也不是从大会议程，或尸检报告里。直到那时我才意识到之前我所恐惧的根本不是死。我根本不知道何谓死。在我小时经历的那场地震中，只有孩子才会哭喊。大人，因为怕会影响色相，一个个都强颜欢笑。死亡只出现在记录上，死亡，就是一条线，划去你生前的名字。原来我一直畏惧的不过是那一条线而已。我根本不知道伴随产生的悲伤，痛苦，愤怒，我像是怕鬼的小孩，一直畏慑于自己其实不理解的东西。

“神月先生，你还记得那天我在休息室中说过的话么？我认为成为执行官是为了选择如何死。虽然我现在为当时的无知感到羞愧，但这句话却是歪打正着。现在的我仍这么认为，不再是因为对自己选择权之渺小感到自暴自弃，而是因为这选择权如此之大，我需要认真思考如何行使它。你想一想，这么多人活着，却不知道死亡意味着什么。他们之所以还活着，只是因为不知道如何行使它。”

说真的，这还是神月第一次听到如此妙论。

内藤至少说对了一点，那就是他的确是他们之中最不能安于执行官身份的一个。他之所以到现在都没有叛逃，只是因为他知道如果他这么做，青柳一定会全力阻止他，而他势必要伤害，甚至杀死青柳才能完成他的伟大计划。这是他无论如何不愿去做的。他并不恐惧自己的死亡，但他恐惧青柳的。他在狡啮的喊声中看到了什么？反正不是死亡。他或许也像内藤一样在此之前根本不了解死亡意味着什么，但那个时候真正攥取他的是另一种更强烈的感情。他仿佛看见自己站在狡啮的位置上，为青柳的尸体哭喊。

他为什么会哭喊？因为他爱青柳。他爱青柳是因为青柳是监视官吗？若是如此，那狡啮又为什么要为佐佐山的死而哀恸呢？如果一个人可以平等地去爱另一个人，无论他是执行官还是监视官，对方是健全人还是潜在犯，那么执行官与监视官，健全人与潜在犯之间的差别又是否有那么重要呢？追根究底，潜在犯和健全人的区别在哪里呢？如果人们为他们未犯过的罪而受到刑罚，有什么可以证明他们若不受刑罚便一定会犯罪？西比拉可以证明。西比拉全知全能。可全知全能的西比拉，在一个确定已犯过罪的人面前陷入了寂静。

神月张了张嘴。他想说，你或许是对的，但你说的一切又有什么意义呢？我在扇岛看见的东西，正是这样会令一切失去意义的东西。

他为什么躲进这里？他明知道内藤会跟来。在他心中的某处，的确想要一吐为快。可说出来又能如何？他很明白内藤的心情，他想为佐佐山的死讨得真相。就在几天之前，真相在执行官之间似乎还显得比在别处稍有价值。可现在，神月已经弄不清楚了。

就在他吞吐之际，有人推开卫生间的门，打断了他们的谈话。


	7. Chapter 7

那一次的谈话被打断后，神月又见过内藤数次，但他们没有找到第二次深谈的机会。搜查本部的解散并没有使刑事课的工作变得清闲，相反，接连几起发生在市内各区，看似偶然的小规模暴力事件又将全局的警惕调动起来。案子的后遗症开始像陈酒的后劲一般慢慢浮上城市的面孔，确定暴力事件的肇事人皆为标本案的尸体发现者之后，为了防止精神污染进一步扩张，局长综合相关技术人员通过分析记录在案的现场目击者，总结出一份可能成为潜在犯的人员名单，下放给刑事课各系进行突击检查。监视官与执行官冲入住宅中，冲入学校内，冲入工厂，在人群熙攘的公园内，或张挂节日彩灯的广场中央举枪，所有当时犯罪系数超标者都被立刻逮捕，剩下的人则被迫接受短期的限制令，并在限令执行期间规律性上报色相检查的结果。几乎没有人撑过限令期，少数撑过的人，也在限令过后遭到解雇。他们今后如何则不在公安局的责任范围内。

神月脱下“太郎”的投影装置，感觉那朵纸作的灯笼花在西裤口袋里硌得难受，便掏出来，放在手里端详许久，最终还是扔进办公桌上的笔筒里，没有丢掉。他刚从市区一家百货商厦回来，在顶楼的图书馆逮捕了一位负责儿童图书区的管理员，她在限令期间色相急速恶化，却通过服用非法药品蒙混检查，一名看出她举止可疑的儿童家长匿名将情况反映给公安局。她在休息间准备服药时被逮了个正着。家长们用手臂护着自己的孩子，脸上露出惊恐与厌恶的神色——他们差点将孩子交给一个恶魔。一个小姑娘从母亲的怀中挣脱出来，拍了拍藏在太郎笑容底下的神月。

“你们为什么要带走老师，她做了什么坏事吗？”

儿童图书区的管理员也负责组织读书会之类活动，为表示尊重，孩子们称她为“老师”。

神月俯下身，他的声音被太郎掩饰得很好，太郎替他发声，而他则在远处看着这一切谎言。

“我们就是为了防止老师做坏事，所以才要把她带走啊。”

“老师怎么会做坏事呢？”小姑娘显得很吃惊，“老师给我们念故事，她念的故事里善良的公主总是和王子幸福地生活在一起，而邪恶的巫婆总是得到惩罚，她会做什么坏事呢？”

她是不是还念过愚蠢的皇帝赤身露体，却以为自己身着华美的衣装，直到一个天真的孩童戳破他的伪装？神月想，现在你看到这个皇帝了。

“她比你见过的最邪恶的巫婆还要邪恶，因为巫婆的邪恶人尽皆知，而她的罪行藏在人眼看不到的地方，藏在她的脑海里。但你不用担心，西比拉保护我们所有人。它看得到脑海里的罪恶，一切在它眼底昭然若揭。”

小姑娘透过太郎巨大的眼睛茫然地看着他，他敢肯定自己的话她一个字也没听懂。这时她的母亲冲了过来。一边向神月不停地鞠躬道歉，一边用力地拉着孩子“快回去，你给警察叔叔添麻烦了”。

“您能帮我把这个交给老师吗？”小姑娘张开手，眼神已恢复了神采，刚才那番话在她心中没有留下一丝阴影。她被母亲拉得一路后退，但还是尽力向神月走来，“我原本想今天送给她。我希望这能让她开心起来，她一开心，也许就不想做坏事了。”

神月接下了她手中的花朵。他为什么要接下来呢？与小姑娘的手接触的瞬间，他感到自己从头到脚都暴露在她的眼下。他冷漠的面孔，他黑色的衣装，他冰凉的手，他手上的血。他怎么居然敢抓住那朵花，并将它放进口袋里呢？那当然是不可能交到潜在犯手上的。放在自己的笔筒里，每次为了写下谎言而伸手捉笔时就能碰到这朵花，借此让自己麻木的内心受到鞭笞的疼痛，这就是他用来减轻负罪感，并继续厚颜无耻，心安理得生活在谎言中的唯一动力吗？神月笑了。他想起那一日在扇岛伸出逮捕藤间的场景，那个杀人犯在阴影中，在支配者荧蓝色的光芒中露出一道刀口似的笑容，现在他明白了这笑容的涵义，自己与他是多么相似。

有那么几天，神月觉得他们就快将整个城市的人都逮起来了。但街上仍然到处都是人，人们欢笑，手挽着手，谈情说爱，互相庆贺。新年已经过了，但节日的氛围仍流连在城市的各个角落。电视上播放着新的一年人们的幸福指数仍将持续增加，潜在犯的比例持续降低，这个国家正在朝着地上的天国稳步迈进。而神月一周内第三次从潜在犯终身监禁设施走出来，突然觉得十分想念青柳。他们固然天天见面，却已经很久没有发生关系了，双方似乎都在心照不宣地保持距离。但这一刻，神月想念青柳的身体。

他想现在就冲回局里，冲进办公室，将青柳抱起来，不顾一切地大干一场。她的腰肢和唇舌，她的唤醒坟墓的话语，或许会让他再度燃起对生存的渴求，让他敢于正视与她共有的那一个秘密而不至被羞耻与愧疚折磨得难以忍受；当她用自己的身体把握住他时，他或许会再度找回对世界的把握感。他抱着这些幻想回到局里，却看到青柳的眉头紧锁，正紧紧盯着电脑，甚至没有注意到神月的走近。他对着她的电脑看了大半晌，她才反应过来，慌忙按住暂停。但神月的表情告诉她已经太晚了。

“……这是什么东西？”神月指着屏幕说。

屏幕上，视频因骤停而变得模糊，仍能隐约辨清内容。一个熟悉的背影凝滞在镜头中央，面对此人的，是神月一生都无法从记忆中抹去的景色——四面投影灯下，佐佐山执行官的碎尸。视频看来是手机录制，镜头周围可以看到人群的肩膀与脑袋的遮挡。几行嵌入视频的网友的评论文字因暂停而长久地在神月视野中发出讥笑，诉说那位嘶吼的警员如何夸张滑稽，尸首的模样如何可笑富有创意。视频的题目起得恰到好处，准确地捕捉了人们的猎奇心，又不至过于怪僻，引起人们对偷尝禁果的畏惧。

“大概是当时在场的路人录下的。不知道上传的时候是抱着什么心态，但就结果来说，它反而成为一剂净化色相的良药。”青柳带着厌恶的表情说，“在这次防精神污染的搜捕之中，新宿现场的目击者成为潜在犯的比例最小，他们在这条视频下留言，相互推广，借此将恐惧和压力转化为别的更轻飘飘的东西。”

这不是难以理解的事。神月明白。如果没有这一条视频，他们在现场所见的一切将成为噩梦吧。但这条视频将噩梦化解了。通过给它一个哗众取宠的名字，再吸引几个带头起哄的傻瓜，突然一切都变得不那么可怕了。仔细一看，这尸首的模样还真有点好笑，那位警察的表现也有点太过戏剧化了，为何当初会那么恐惧，以至于色相都变得浑浊了呢？隔着电脑屏幕，一切不过是一场丑剧罢了。

当孩子因害怕黑暗，孤寂，甚至鬼怪而哭泣的时候，父母不也常常这么教导他们吗？过来，你来看看，黑暗里有什么呢？门后头什么也没有，床底下不过是一堆废纸，窗户外发出尖叫的是风，那些鬼怪连环画都是画出来的。等你看清楚，就会觉得，我为什么会因如此可笑的东西而恐惧。

我又为什么会因如此可笑的东西而愤怒呢？

神月一只手攥紧了拳头，另一只手，却尽量放松地搁在青柳的桌上。“所以，您打算怎么办呢？这算是传播血腥猎奇的犯罪信息吧？也有损公安的形象。”

“你知道西比拉社会中人人具有传播和享用信息的自由，我不能以此为由强制网站撤下视频。”青柳按着额头说道，“特别是在其存在反而对群体的色相有正面影响的前提下，我也无法申请到局长的批准强行进行审查。”

“别的系的监视官知道这件事么？宜野座监视官？”神月极力使语气显得平静，“……狡啮监视官？”

“就是宜野座君把这事告诉我的，他还叫我一起找局长谈话，申请审查权。没用。我这是刚从局长办公室回来。至于狡啮君……”青柳低笑了一声，介于苦笑与嘲笑之间，“他现在脑子里哪还装得下这些事。”

神月的双手都不由自主地攥紧了，他忙将它们藏进口袋里，然而他的胳膊也开始颤抖，他不得已转过身去，远离青柳身边。

——我认为成为执行官是为了选择如何死。内藤说。

你想如何死呢？内藤。

——现在的我仍这么认为，不再是因为对自己选择权之渺小感到自暴自弃，而是因为这选择权如此之大，我需要认真思考如何行使它。

不，内藤，你从头到尾都是错的。你的选择权根本没有你想得那么大。你根本无法全权行使它。

你将和佐佐山一样，死在巨大的痛苦里；死在人们的嘲笑里；死在人们的遗忘里。你们的生命从没享受过尊严，你们的死亡也享受不到。如果有人记得你们，别人会认为他患了癔病；如果有人试图为你们昭雪，别人会认为他疯了。

而我，也将和你们一样。

身后传来高跟鞋踏在地上的清响，青柳走过来，从他的身后抱住了他。

“我知道这对你来说不好受。对我来说也是。”她说着，轻轻吻他。那曾经让他听见坟墓的言辞，那曾经让他渴求生而不畏死的唇舌，此时如同死者的手指从他肩颈上滑落。

“但我们是警察。我是监视官，你是执行官。我们必须要考虑到大多数的利益。如果埋葬一样东西能确保生者可以活得更好，那么死者的鲜血也不能动摇我。放在以前，我不会对你说这些，因为这只是我的信念，我不会强迫别人接受。但是这一次，我们保守着同一个秘密。神月，我需要你的协助。”

到底谁是大多数呢？青柳小姐。我好像从不认识大多数。每年被我亲手关进铁栅栏后头的人比报纸上刊登的新生儿统计人数还要多得多。

这些话神月终究没有说出口。青柳的语气从未这样婉转过。他知道她也不完全相信自己说出的每一个字，正因如此她才说得如此坚定。她希望从另一个人的眼中看到这股坚定的倒影，这才是她赖以支撑下去的动力。

可他的眼中什么也映不出来。

他慢慢握住青柳的手，温柔地抚摸她。他想现在的自己眼中一定充满爱意，对一个诚实而迷茫的女人的爱意。但爱意却不是这个女人期求从他眼里看到的东西。

所以他始终没有回头。

这是一件完全出于偶然的事。

内藤在一天傍晚来到二系的办公室，问神月愿不愿意久违地搓一顿。

正是晚饭时间，办公室只有神月一人，他回头时余光瞥见笔筒里支棱出来的灯笼花，一种全然偶发的，恍如爆炸一般的冲动袭击了他。那冲动并不是来自情感的，不是炽烈又令人战栗的，却仿佛来自历史内侧，是冰冷的，从漫长睡眠中醒来的一道凝视。在这凝视下他平静地站起身，对内藤说了一句“手头没零钱，你在这儿等我一下，我回宿舍去拿”，然后将仍处于登录状态的电脑扔在身后。

他所不知道的是，在三年之后，他会第二次承接这凝视。

而那时候，他将在这凝视下向从未存在过的生命投身而去。


	8. Chapter 8

“我不敢相信神月君居然帮了你。”唐之杜压低声音说。她的实验室光线昏暗，到处都是屏幕，其中的一个显示着全楼的监控录像，有一小格是她自己坐在里面，旁边站着像是进来讨杯茶喝的内藤。

“为什么说是帮我呢？为什么不是帮他自己？”内藤耸了耸肩，也将声音放低，“他本来就是因为不想做西比拉母亲的乖宝宝才成为潜在犯的，本质上我们并无不同。这个秘密对他来说就像把着火的炭塞进肚子里。”

“可惜，这块炭他大概要一辈子塞着了。”唐之杜将手指从键盘上拿下来。电脑屏幕上的搜索栏中写着内藤刚刚告诉她的档案编号。这是内藤从神月的邮箱中一封内部自动回复的邮件里记下来的，同一封邮件的收件人也包括青柳。内藤猜测文件是青柳亲自提交，但由于文件中提到了神月的名字，被归档后系统自动回复了两个人。唐之杜将档案编号输入数据库中搜索，唯一的匹配打开后写着熟悉的谎言。

“这不是和会议最后的说辞一样吗。”内藤咬牙，下意识地拍了一下桌子，“老师，就只能找到这一项吗？”

“至少是通过合法的搜索途径可以搜到的唯一匹配了。”唐之杜将烟灰缸从他的手边夺过来，“我猜就会是这样，真正机密的文件宁愿纸面保存也不会电子入档，任何防火墙都不敢说是坚不可摧的。但神月君应该不是存心耍你，他大概也以为这就是那份写着真相的报告书了吧，但他自己实际从未经手这份报告的起草，说不定所谓纪录真相的报告书从一开始就不存在。或者就是储存在一个执行官权限无权阅览的独立数据库中。”

“……即使是老师你也无权阅览吗？”

“僚君，说话小心些。”分析官的眼睛微微眯起来了，“我能不能阅览，和我是否有权如此是两回事。你说的没错，神月君或许的确是在帮他自己，他想在保密的负罪感和泄密的负罪感之间寻找一个平衡，我也是一样。这就是我在无所作为和有所作为之间找到的平衡。但我不能进一步打破它了。”

内藤低下头，半晌，他说：“……对不起。”

“你不需要道歉，僚君。”看见年轻的同僚露出认错的孩子般的神情，唐之杜露出苦笑，她想找些话安慰一下内藤，还没有什么灵感，实验室的门打开了。

“志恩，上次托你开的处方……”狡啮进门就说，说到一半发现还有别人，三个人都吃了一惊，狡啮最快恢复过来。

“内藤也在。”他只点了一下头，甚至连一句为什么也没多问，便再度转向唐之杜，仿佛内藤只在这句简短的招呼中存在了一瞬，之后便消失了。

“上次的处方，还要麻烦你再开一次。”

“又来？你也用得太凶了一点。”

“只是助眠药物，没关系吧。去医院开的话他们总要给我约心理咨询。”

“你就不觉得他们说的有道理吗？”唐之杜一边说，一边拉开抽屉寻找处方用纸。

“麻烦你了。”

唐之杜发出叹息。内藤一直站在一旁，沉默不语地窥视狡啮。几分钟后狡啮带着处方走出实验室，内藤才开口。

“狡啮先生在用药？”

“他说他睡不好。”唐之杜摇摇头，“我劝他去做更深度的心理咨询，你知道，场面话。他说他没那份闲工夫。”

“……他看着就像没那份闲工夫，你看他都懒得花点时间把领带系好。”内藤盯着紧闭的实验室大门，“我觉得他简直变了一个人。”

“前几天他还来找我，让我教他一些对大量数据的分析整理技巧什么的，也不知道他学来做什么。”唐之杜点燃一根烟，“僚君，你在查的事，和慎也君讲过么？”

“为什么要讲？”内藤僵笑。

“没什么，我只是觉得你们在查同一件事。”

“老师，这话可不是开玩笑的。我一个执行官也就罢了，狡啮先生作为监视官，难道不清楚私自调查已结的案子是对上层判断的怀疑和职权滥用？”

“谁知道呢？”唐之杜吐出一口烟圈，“如果没有佐佐山君这件事，我也不会想到你是对真相这么执著的人。”

内藤哑然。

佐佐山尸体被发现的两天后，公安局内部做了一次大规模的犯罪指数普查。虽然每个人的结果都是保密的，但谁都能看出狡啮的结果并不乐观。他之所以还能继续坐在监视官的位置上，只是因为他的数值还没糟糕到需要强制治疗的地步。但这一天总会来临的。每个人心里都清楚，精神污染就像金属的锈蚀，只会从表面逐渐深入。如果他愿意放弃搜查，进行治疗，或许还能将锈蚀的速度延缓一点。但在拒绝旁人劝说的狡啮眼中，内藤看到了自己无比熟悉的神色——那是不久之前面对不肯放弃希望的狡啮，内藤自己眼中的神色。如今的狡啮看着他们，就像他们当时看着他，脑中想的大概是同样的念头：多么徒劳的希望啊！这是迟早要发生的事。

后来搜查本部解散了，局内不再进行频繁的普查，但下一轮季度普查就在眼前，内藤不知道会发生什么。无论自己能否做完想做的一切，那一天也会是一切的终点。唐之杜的话提醒了他，诚然，有一个监视官作为友军比他一介执行官孤军奋战的效率要高得多。可如果这同时也意味着毁掉这个监视官的整个生涯，他还会选择这么做么？

“您在怂恿我。”内藤试探地说，“您在怂恿我去怂恿狡啮先生。”

“为什么说是怂恿呢？为什么这不算是在帮他呢？”唐之杜笑了，她的神色在烟雾缭绕中显得异常悲伤，“你和我都清楚慎也君从来没放弃过调查这件案子，搜查本部的决策对他来说形同无物。你去劝阻他，甚至告发他，这都不会改变他的意向和决定。我就明说了吧，僚君，你根本怂恿不了他，不如说是他的态度怂恿了你。”

内藤像是被这一句话给钉住了。他张了张嘴，却没能说出什么。

神月说，你是我们之中最怕死的一个，是什么让你居然敢说出这种话？

唐之杜说，想不到你是对真相这么执著的人。

没错，他是受到了佐佐山的影响，同时也受到了狡啮的影响，可这完全是这两个人的力量么？难道这世上就没有更大的存在，同时吸引着他们三个人，将他们带到了同一条路上呢？

内藤可以肯定的是，他绝不是个敢为人先的人。他不相信世间有普遍的正义，也不认为在任何时代有值得一个人以命相拼的东西。这倒并不代表他觉得人的生命是珍贵的，正相反，他觉得没有一件事物是珍贵的，事物只是客观地存在着，它们之间既没有任何价值的差别，也就没有牺牲一者去拯救另一者的意义。

可如今，他却主动站到了枪口之前，去为一个已然不存在于世上的人作辩护。是什么驱使他产生这股力量？

或许正是真相本身。

但又有谁能保证真相就一定较谎言更高尚？如果揭露真相意味着叫醒万千正在熟睡的人，让他们在清醒的错愕和不适中恐慌，暴乱，自相残杀，那么借真相之名唤起杀戮的人，和以杀戮的手段带来幻梦中的和平的人，岂不是一丘之貉？

不，不对——内藤的耳朵仿佛被人揪住了，一个似乎是佐佐山，又似乎来自狡啮，甚至神月的声音对这他喊道——并不是这样。

你所能知晓的，只是已经存在的事物。你所需要为之负责的，也只有已经做出的行为。如果所有人都以洞壁上的影子作为世界真实的样子，而你正是那个挣脱绳子爬出洞穴的人——那就呐喊吧。让他们听见，让他们知道，让他们自己做出决定吧——是继续受捆绑而活着，还是走向外界，走向经过流血的自由。

因为这是你唯一可知的。

这也是你唯一应做的。

所有人都说刑事课一系的狡啮慎也监视官被彻底击垮了，只有狡啮慎也自己知道，他还没有。

的确，他看上去邋遢透顶。他的头发长了，刘海不停地侵略视野，每次抓挠都会引起同僚宜野座的一阵烦躁。他开始不顾仪表，有一天没系领带就出现在办公室里，浑身散发出仿佛刚从火葬场逃出一般的刺鼻烟味。他的眼睛里总是布满血丝，他往日每天一刷的马克杯中全是廉价黑咖啡积攒下来的污垢。最让人吃惊的是他居然开始吸烟。从没有一个监视官在任期中会吸烟。宜野座对此很发了一阵火。他一脸无奈，在友人的骂声中将烟蒂碾灭在已故同事的灰皿里。

所有人都说狡啮慎也被击垮了，他的意志瓦解，他的抗争结束，他已经完了。只有他自己知道——浑浊的烟气在他肺里横冲直撞，但他的头脑却从没有更清澈，更明晰过——他还远远没有被击垮。

搜查本部解散后，防止精神污染扩散的大规模搜捕随之开始，但这一切似乎和狡啮没有什么关系。他作为最可能受到案件污染的人，被排除在搜捕行动之外。日子变得无比漫长。狡啮的每一天都在佐佐山房间的沙发上开始，细细品味昨晚噩梦的残渣，然后简单地洗漱，再慢吞吞展开他被分配的工作：整理佐佐山执行官的遗物，并和骨灰一起交还给其亲属。这是一项没有规定期限，可以悠哉游哉的散漫工作。因为佐佐山唯一在世的亲属——他被关在矫正所里的父亲——压根不在意他儿子的遗物烂在哪里。狡啮曾为通知佐佐山的死讯与其父在矫正所里见过一面。老人眉目间依稀还能看出儿子继承的模样，但浑黄的双眼只是滚了滚，然后说“我没有房产”。言下之意，东西送回来也没地方放。

所幸佐佐山的东西并不多。狡啮勉勉强强凑出两个箱子，叫警务课帮忙拉去他的宿舍。在佐佐山的遗物中找到的两张照片——一张属于一个面目模糊的白发男子，另一张属于他们两人——却被他挑出来，放进随身携带的钱夹里。

他看到那张佐佐山和自己合照的唯一一张照片之前，甚至不知道这张照片竟然被保存下来了——是佐佐山捡了哪个现场的犯罪证物？还是从智叔那些老古董堆里搜罗来的？具体的器材他已经记不清了。仍记得的只是他连声催促着佐佐山把这破玩意儿还到它该呆的地方去，而佐佐山嬉皮笑脸，一如既往把他的话当成电扇噪音的一部分，手里不停地摆弄着那台看上去就要像化石一样散架的老相机。

这有什么好新鲜的，他想，现代科技岂不是更加方便？直接在网络上储存影像文件，永远不会损坏或丢失。而这老古董吐出来的破纸片用烟头就能戳出个洞来。

后来佐佐山又说了些什么胡话呢？他记不清了。总而言之，照片上传递出来的信息似乎是他轻易地就向潜在犯的煽动狡辩妥协了。他印在照片上的神情看上去甚至是平静中压抑着喜悦的，或许是由于佐佐山背对着他，让他感到放松。他与佐佐山在一起时总是喜悦的，而这种喜悦在与佐佐山面对面时却总被痛苦所制压。他们之间互相理解的障壁造成了这种痛苦，而一旦这障壁化解，他们二人得以共事的全部前提也将到此结束的事实更加深了这种痛苦。只有当佐佐山背对他时——他的凝视不会提醒他“这是不会长久的”，他的喜怒也不会提醒他“这是永远不属于你的”——佐佐山才能作为一个纯粹的存在，让他感到喜悦。

也只有在那一刻，他觉得佐佐山仿佛是永生不死的。而他们的“现在”将无处不在。

他好歹保住了监视官最后的颜面，即没有顺从佐佐山“来嘛一起拍啊笑一个”的怂恿，上前摆一个同样掉价的愚蠢姿势。佐佐山在闪光灯过去后才发现狡啮仍站离自己三步远的地方，显得十分扫兴：“你怎么一点都不配合啊？我一个人岂不是像傻瓜一样。”

“人没必要为认清自己的实质而感到扫兴。”狡啮说。他抢先一步夺下相机，打开胶卷盖。佐佐山嗷地一声抢回来，一脸惋惜地叹了口气。

“下次你趴在桌子上午睡流哈喇子的时候，”佐佐山恨恨地说，“我要把它拍下来用作公安局官推的头像。”

狡啮流哈喇子的午睡照片最终没有获得公安局官推头像的殊荣。但狡啮没有想到是因为这张照片居然得以幸存的缘故。

佐佐山洗出了这张照片，塞在自己的相集中，却没有送给他一张。

是因为觉得反正他不会想要？还是怕他再搞破坏？

狡啮将照片塞入自己的钱夹中时忍不住笑了一声——这个男人一生对他的性格多有误会，这是最严重的一个。

佐佐山的骨灰被葬在离公安局不远的一处墓园里，那里躺着的大部分是殉职警员。狡啮安排监督了整个丧葬过程，结束之后却一次也没去过。

他锁上佐佐山被清空的宿舍的大门时，强烈地预感这地方不会空太久。


	9. Chapter 9

内藤私自调查的事不知为何被宜野座监视官得知。第二天清晨，内藤刚走进办公室大门，毫无征兆地便迎来宜野座监视官一顿劈头盖脸的训斥。

训斥自“不务正业”“玩忽职守”这类套话开始，至“局里正值用人之际，你工作总不到位，还与他系执行官来往频繁”进入正题。内藤一听就知道恐怕是青柳将他最近与神月的几次私谈看在眼里，跟宜野座打了招呼，生怕神月憋不住将他们之间互通信息的事告诉青柳，吓得点头如捣蒜。然而宜野座接下来一句“你和二系的神月执行官背地里那些小动作，别以为可以瞒得过监视官的眼睛”反而让他放下心来。

看来神月的嘴暂时还是严的。如果他已经对青柳妥协，青柳念及旧情，对宜野座说话时应该会尽量避免提到神月的名字。内藤一面老实认错，一面打哈哈将重点从他与神月的交流上扯开。宜野座反而更火大了：

“我警告你，内藤，别以为胡作非为害的只是自己。我对你们这些潜在犯愚蠢的个人英雄主义了解太深了！你觉得自己孑然一身，大不了就把命搭进去也算不了什么，可你想过无辜的人可能受你们的影响——”

“宜野。”狡啮监视官从对面的办公桌上抬起头，“一大清早的，别叫内藤弄得耽误了大家工作。”

宜野座瞪了他一眼，视线扫过执行官席位时，无意中看见征陆一脸尴尬，有些躲闪地缩在屏幕后面装作喝茶。他的心里软了一下。

“内藤，你认识到错误的话就写份反省，今天晚班之前交给我和宜野座监视官各一份，详尽列出你擅自行动的细节和跟他系执行官的交流内容，我们会视情况决定对你的处分。”狡啮看着内藤，面无表情地说，“别想撒谎，要是被我们看出有任何隐瞒信息的痕迹，你就等着对支配者反省吧。”

“是，是！”内藤连忙鞠躬，跑回自己的座位埋首工作。

宜野座仍不甘心，用责备的目光刮了狡啮一眼。狡啮心知宜野座口中“无辜受影响的人”指的正是自己，因此摆出一副“放宽心”的笑容拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别生气，你也知道现在局里正用人，一系本来就缺了一个执行官，现在不能再失去内藤了。标本事件本来就是二系负责，出了什么纰漏也该是二系先担起责任，我们何必急着把自己搭进去？这几天留心内藤，别让他闹出事来就得了。上面真查到眼前的时候再说。”

宜野座愣了一下，觉得这话不无道理，气也就消了大半。狡啮见他不再坚持，笑了一下，重新将注意力移回电脑屏幕上。宜野座这才感到些许寒意——从前的狡啮会说这种话么？他不确定地想，突然觉得记不起从前的狡啮是什么样子的。此刻坐在他身边的这个人，继承了狡啮的模样和头脑，却似乎卸下了某种禁制。正是这种禁制，曾经将他强行按入人群中，如今在他身上已连粉末也找不到了。

恐惧在此刻切实地袭击了宜野座——或许，他永远也不会再见到他的朋友了。

“少了一串号码啊。”

回宿舍的路上，内藤被狡啮截住。这倒不算多么出乎意料，令内藤呆立当场的是狡啮脱口而出的第一句话。

“您，您说什么呢？”内藤从兜里掏出钥匙，极力压抑着颤抖插入门中，“什么号码？”

“别装傻了。神月给你的档案号。”狡啮用手弹了弹内藤那张言辞凄丽，一看便知是盗用了执行官间私下流传的模版的反省书。内藤一瞬间几乎握不住钥匙。他迅速打开门，狡啮随他一步跨入，将遍布声纹扫描的走廊隔在外面。

“……我想想，是神月说的？还是老师？”到了这地步，内藤觉得已没什么好隐瞒的了。他背椅着钢铁制的宿舍大门，故作轻松地说。

“别逗我笑了。你们执行官除了一个档案编号还能看到什么。如果你和神月在私下传播关于那件案子的机密，也就只能是一个档案库自动回执附带的文件编码。我谁也犯不着问。”狡啮冷笑道。

内藤张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

“我知道你不会蠢到把那串号码抄在纸上四处带着，我来只是为了劝你一句话：忘了吧。”狡啮的声音没有一丝感情，“把那串号码忘了，它对你没有任何意义。”

“……为什么？”内藤反而笑了起来。他感到自己的双手又开始颤抖，但这一次是由于愤怒而非惊愕。他冒着性命危险所做的事被斥为毫无意义，这尚且不算什么，令他无法忍受的是说出这话的人。

“您不是也对佐佐山先生的死耿耿于怀吗？您不是也在私下调查着事情的真相吗？您作为监视官违规搜查，却说我这个执行官犯险是毫无意义的，不觉得很可笑吗？”

狡啮的眉毛剔了一下，但很快神情又恢复了冷淡。

“我是说你掌握的信息没有任何意义。你应该也在第一时间找志恩查过了吧？也该知道它就是个废号。你想要查什么真相，随你的便，但这一信息不会将你领向真相，只会领向毫无价值的死亡。”

“说得好像我现在活得多有价值似的。”内藤哼笑一声。

“……你们一个个就这么急着去送死么。”狡啮的音调变了。有那么一瞬，内藤好像从他的眼中看到了近乎兽类的凶狠，甚至打了个寒战，并没有注意到他诡异地使用了复数。

“我总不能把你的脑子掏出来洗。说真的我倒想试试。”狡啮平静地说着令人毛骨悚然的话，不再看内藤，“从今天开始你当班时我和宜野会轮流盯着你，如果有必要的话我们会提交报告将你遣送回设施，你好自为之。”

他说着按动门把。内藤突然高声说道：

“您为什么不问我那串号码是什么呢？就算对我来说毫无意义，对您来说或许有用呢？毕竟，您有监视官的权限。”

狡啮的手从门把上滑下来。

“如果青柳监视官有权限进出某个机密的数据库，您作为监视官也该有相同的权限。您难道就不好奇吗？别否认了，我不是唯一一个知道您也在私下调查那个案子的人。”

“……我和你调查的不是同一件事。而且这和你没关系。”

“管他是不是同一件事，如果能得到案子的真实报告，对您来说都是有用的不是么？我的确不知道您具体在查什么，但我不信和佐佐山先生的死没有任何关联，也看得出来您已经走入死胡同了。”

“你到底想说什么？”

内藤露出笑容。现在他的心里彻底豁然开朗，双手不再颤抖。

“您不肯问我，是怕事情一旦曝光，得知信息从我口中泄露的，会让我成为您的替罪羊。”

狡啮没有回头，却斜着眼睛望他。内藤从不记得狡啮曾经这样斜视过任何一个执行官，这一神情并未让他感到不自在，反而察觉到一丝平等的讯号。他的笑容更加明朗诚恳了。

“您说要盯着我，必要的时候遣送我？那劝您动作快些吧，恐怕不等我打消调查的念头，你已经在监视官席位上呆不下去了。”

“……这用不着你操心。”狡啮轻蔑地一笑。

“我当然要操心。因为我希望狡啮先生能一直坐在监视官的位置上直到晋升为止。”

狡啮怔了一怔。

内藤继续说：“狡啮先生，您一定要坚持下去，以监视官的身份而不是别的。您要是降职了，我们就真的什么希望也没有了。”

狡啮终于再度回过头来正视他。内藤看见过去那个年轻的监视官正从他布满血丝的眼中缓缓苏醒过来。

他甚至都懒得去解释这个“我们”指的是谁。

“哪怕是为了这个，我也要在您降职之前把真相找出来。”

“那家伙只要还有一丝呼吸，就绝对不会放弃求生。他就是这种人，所以我也不会放弃。”

狡啮眼前出现一个愚蠢自负的傻瓜的面影，此刻这个面影仿佛与内藤重合了，并控制了他的喉舌——滚开！他想对那个熟悉得不堪入目的面影说。但他出口的只有叹息。

“放弃吧，内藤。”

他用近乎是恳求的口吻说道。

“即使你找到又有什么用？没有人会相信你，没有人会公布它，你只会把命搭进去，因为你除了这个什么也没有。

如果你真的希望我继续当监视官，就别让我在开枪与不开枪之间再做选择了。”

狡啮的话差点让内藤真的放弃。如果不是他一转身就意识到这不过是一个走向深渊的人对另一个同路者满口胡言的劝诫而已。

狡啮认为那个深渊是属于他的，他通过放弃开枪的权力，在拯救佐佐山的生命和守护佐佐山的信念与尊严之间选择了后者，因此感到自己负有直接责任。而实际上这与是谁的责任无关，这甚至和仇恨无关，这只是一个人在生命本身就让人无法忍受的情况下维持生存的唯一凭借。

当狡啮真的失去曾经追求的一切而成为执行官时，或许才能真正理解他的行为的意义，但这又是内藤绝不想看到的。

尽管这并非狡啮的初衷，但内藤将他的话理解为一种暗示，而非阻遏：如果自己不是离答案已经很近了，为何狡啮要如此焦急地劝他放弃，生怕他引火烧身呢？

他突然想起唐之杜随口说过一句话：“真正的机密文件都是纸面保存的。”如果说所谓的“真实的”报告书压根不以电子的形式存在呢？即使你有再高的权限，再顶尖的技术，都不可能找到这一文件，因为它根本就是白纸黑字以物理形式存在于世界的某处。

刑事课每个系的办公室旁都有一间窄小的杂物室，用来放置打印机，纸张，办公用品等。内藤知道明晚是霜村监视官的升职庆功宴，二系全体都不在办公室，一三系的监视官也接到了邀请，但由于各系至少要留一名监视官和执行官值夜，只有宜野座监视官会去参加，二系则安排了一名一系执行官代值。

他花了些嘴皮子才临时让人事部某个一起打过牌的老相识将他和当晚的执行官换班。他知道换班通知会提前几小时传达到监视官，即狡啮的手中，但二系在晚饭前就走空了，等狡啮接到通知赶来，他已经把想做的都做完了。

几年前的一个案子中唐之杜曾经写过一个程序，可以调出打印机中的缓存记忆，当时时间有限，由于内藤随身带着便携硬盘就直接拿来使用，事后也没有删除。虽然他当初正是抱着“或许会有用”的想法，但怎么也不会想到居然用在这种地方。

程序启动时，他只是呆滞地盯着打印机亮起的屏幕。几乎没有给他祈祷运气的时间，屏幕上显示出一串历史文件纪录。他一条一条点下去，一个熟悉的号码跳入眼中。

他想也没想便按下打印键。


	10. Chapter 10

内藤看着手里的纸页。

纸上写着藤间幸三郎被捕，支配者在他面前失效，二系已将犯人逮捕收押。之后发生了什么，报告上没有记载，也不可能记载。人们所知的是藤间幸三郎行踪不明，案件因证据不足而中止搜查的谎言。谁传播了这个谎言？为何要传播这个谎言？在得知了藤间的不可裁决之后，答案是显而易见的。

这就是他几天来不懈追逐的东西，他终于掌握了它，却发现自己什么都没有掌握。更有甚者，曾经他以为确实掌握过的，也在这两涨薄纸面前灰飞烟灭了。他想起神月在搜查本部解体会议上的表情，那双自遥远的时间深处投递而来的眼睛，那双多年来曾与他朝夕相处，同时看着黑色的铁笼的锁被一只更大而无当的锁给砸开的眼睛——现在他终于读懂了神月的眼睛。

那双眼睛比他更早一步目见了整个秩序像建立在流沙上的城堡一样被冲毁，瓦解。当内藤仍在为死于过去的人是否瞑目而四处辗转的时候，神月早已站在未来所有死者堆成的废墟之中了。

他抱着纠正一个谬误的心寻找真相，却发现真相不过是谬误之大成。突然间他的一切坚持，他从恐惧而非勇敢之中萃取出的作为人的最后尊严，都显得微不足道了。狡啮是对的，没有人会相信它，没有人会公布它。在他手中，真实不过就是两张纸，指尖一松就会落入碎纸机，化为乌有。而乌有，乌有才是真实的。

没有法律，但秩序是真实的。没有过去，但未来是真实的。没有报应，但死亡是真实的。既然如此，那么一切就都可以是真实的。他的声音永远传不出去。他的存在与社会上一直在宣传的远方的战争一样确切，又与远方的战争一样虚无缥缈。

他站在两个选择的禁锢中——是带走手里的东西，还是记住并销毁它？就算带走，走出这间屋子它就是废纸一张，只是一千种判他死刑的理由中的一种。但他的记忆又能代表什么呢？

门缝里突然漏入灯光。公安局大楼在午后五时会切换到省电电源，一切灯光皆由声控，二系的办公室由于无人，在他进来之前和之后都是漆黑的。他吓了一跳，顺手将文件揣入怀中，躲到最近的一排书架后面。

走进办公室的是霜村监视官。他本不该在这个世间出现在局中，他应该在几公里开外一家价格昂贵的酒店单间里，做他的宴会主角。他的愿望实现了，光明平坦的未来刚刚向他露出微笑，这一天终于到了。

当他接到升职答辩的通知时，整个胳膊都在发抖。他打开终端机上的消息又关上，站起来绕着房间踱了几圈，再打开消息，突然发出大笑，又猛然意识到自己声音的尖厉而闭上嘴巴。他看向镜中映出的自己的倒影：一个瘦削，两鬓发白，微微谢顶的男人用病态的，散发着饥饿和疯狂光芒的小眼睛回视他。他想，这个人难道是我吗？是谁把我变成这幅样子？

消息在公安局内不胫而走。他在走廊中偶遇的每个人都向他表达祝贺。有些人他甚至不认识，只有几面之缘。有些人他其实认识，却欺骗自己说不认识。对于这些人他细细观察过，即使只是一句话的交流，一个眼神的互换，他都会揣摩他们是否尊敬他，是否将他当作未来会飞黄腾达的人物来对待。其中有一部分符合他的期待，有一部分没有。他轻蔑后者，觉得他们有眼无珠，内心深处甚至暗暗诅咒。如今，这些被他诅咒过的人也对他笑脸相迎了。而他，高高在上，游刃有余，终于可以彻底装作对他们没有一点印象，但对他们的祝贺表示感激。这让他感到自己心胸宽广，几日来堆积心头的阴霾也终于有了散去的迹象。

当他走进办公室，共事多年的监视官与执行官们对他抱以热烈的掌声。那一瞬间，他觉得自己可以原谅所有人。他和青柳来了一个拘谨的拥抱，并与面带微笑的神月握手。这一个握手，将他所有不快的记忆又重新唤起来。神月的手是冰冷的，目光也是。每一个执行官都和他一个样，他们虽然在鼓掌，但声音却像打苍蝇一样草率，一样充满漫不经心的厌恶。不，他还没有解脱。

霜村找借口溜出办公室，心里不停地咒骂。这群人他一眼也不想再看了。局长会见了他，赞扬了他多年的奉献，恭喜他取得的成就，并提醒他升职答辩的日期，届时也会有一次对身心状态的彻底检查。这通常只是走形式而已。实际上从没有一个已获得晋升通知的监视官会因为答辩失利被刷下。而在监视官岗位上维持了十年的清澈色相后，又接到这天大的喜讯，怎么还会有人通不过这最后一次的精神检查？如果霜村在一年前得到晋升的机会，压根不会将这些小门槛放在眼里。可此时听到局长的话，他仿佛被兜头泼了一盆冷水。

同事们已经安排好庆功宴的时间与地点，除了霜村自己，每个人都将他的升职当成一个既已发生的事实。他借答辩准备为由将自己关在家中，沉浸在悲观的泥沼里——万一他通不过这最后一次的检查呢？自从那次扇岛围攻以来，他的精神状况一直没有完全恢复。咨询师不停地联系他，而他只是为了逃避一切负面意见而躲着不肯见他。万一他在监视官生涯最后一次色相检查中被拦下，晋升资格被取消，继续留在第一线……总有一天，这些执行官会杀了他。

执行官杀害监视官的例子或许只有极个别，但绝不是史无前例。曾经霜村借此训诫后辈监视官，现在这成了他自己的梦魇。他几乎越想越肯定，如果他继续留在刑事课，那就会是他的最终结局。这种恐惧使他开始怀疑一切，他觉得青柳和神月是一伙的，一个居然会和执行官谈情说爱的女人，他还能指望什么呢？这个庆功宴本身也教人起疑心。他在家里呆不下去，于是在入夜便来到办公室中。或许，这群狡猾的潜在犯们会留下一点蛛丝马迹，他想。如果他们真的要加害他的话，或许会留下证据。他要抓住他们的尾巴，即使不能晋升成功，也要把他们全部送回设施，或送进地狱……

就是在这时，他看到办公室旁边的杂物间里亮着灯。

“谁在里面！”霜村喝道。

内藤认出了霜村的声音，紧贴在书架后面，背对着开向办公室的出口，大气也不敢出一声。

霜村冲进杂物间，所有的灯全部亮起，不足六平米的房间尽收眼底。内藤知道他躲不了多久。霜村只要再向前走两步，探头一看，就可以抓到自己。如今再思考霜村为何会出现在这里已经没有意义了。他的大脑飞速运转，第一个进入脑中的念头是：不能因此连累神月或狡啮。

他将文件折成手掌大小，塞入西装内侧的口袋，然后在霜村踏入这一列书架的瞬间往反方向一闪，从书架尽头与书桌间的缝隙闪出。他的脚步声引起了霜村的注意。霜村急冲上前：“别想跑！”

内藤奔向出口，霜村刹住步伐，察觉到对方的意图，猛然向出口回头。就在这时，内藤一掌击在他的后脖颈上，他顿时向前倒下。内藤感到双腿发软——他刚刚袭击了一名监视官，还是一个即将晋升，不日就要成为官房长官的监视官。佐佐山先生在打倒狡啮先生的时候也是这种感受么？他到底是从哪里来的继续向前奔跑的力量？——不，已经没有思考这些的时间了。

确信霜村在被打倒之前没来得及看清袭击者的脸，内藤拔开双腿，强迫自己离开房间。他想自己一回到宿舍就要把手里的东西销毁。没有意义了。他已经做出抉择。没有必要让这一张最终只能成为罪证的东西毁掉包括自己在内的许多人。

就在这时，他感到后脑一阵剧痛。

出口就在一步远处，他甚至没能发出痛呼就跪倒在地上。

霜村的手中拿着染血的铜镇纸。那是他随手从书架上捞下来的。内藤的一击虽然狠而精准，但只让他的意识失去了短短几秒。他在此之前并不知晓自己的身体原来如此强韧，此刻他感到如果世上有神，神是站在他这一边的。

内藤被他全力的一击打倒在地，血立刻涌了出来，划过他的额头和脖颈。但他没有立刻失去意识，贯穿颅骨的剧痛让他的思考变迟钝了。他捂住脑后的伤口——霜村监视官刚刚攻击了他？一个监视官刚刚攻击了他？

看着内藤如同痴呆的缓慢动作和被血和痛楚掏得空茫的眼神，霜村露出了舒心的笑容——他是对的。他们果然想害他。他们甚至对他动了手。这群社会渣滓，披着人皮的怪物，他们休想得逞。

趁内藤尚未反应过来，霜村举起铜镇纸，对着他的头部再一次猛击。这一次打在内藤的太阳穴上，意识彻底抽离了他，鲜血在他的面颊底下积攒起来。霜村骑到内藤背上，再次挥下凶器。因为他看得出来年轻的执行官的身体仍在挣扎，抽搐。又一次。执行官的双手松开，眼睛瞪大，呼吸缩紧在肺里。又一次。他不再做出防卫的姿势，四肢放松，身体俯卧，像孩子一样柔软。又一次。他的身体只是随撞击轻微地抖动了一下，瞳孔涣散，最后一丝呼吸也不再可闻。霜村试探地挥下最后一击，鲜血溅在他脸上。现在，内藤执行官已经一动不动了。

狡啮从训练室的洗浴间出来，才看到终端机上发来的临时调班通知，他心里有一块重石沉沉坠下。就在他焦急地拨打内藤的终端号码时，另一条通讯进入，是来自局长的。内容言简意赅，只说突发状况，让他立即到刑事课二系的办公室与二系监视官汇合。他草草穿好衣服就奔向二系。看到内藤的尸体从杂物间的门中探出一个头来时，他仿佛被钉穿在当场。

尚未干涸的血迹从内藤头部的多处伤口上发源，一路蜿蜿蜒蜒，最远处流经靠门一张执行官办公桌的桌角。狡啮原地僵立了半晌，才挪开双腿向内藤走去，步伐踉跄，像被无形的双手攥住了脚踝。这时，佐佐山的亡魂自梦中飞出，呼啸在这个房间中，盘旋在他头顶上，发出最令他痛苦的噩梦中也没有过的尖厉怒吼。他想，在他失去佐佐山不到一周内，又一个人被他的束手无策害死了。

他在内藤的尸体前缓缓蹲下，打量这名执行官凝固在生命尽头的容颜。失血令他的面孔更加苍白，近于石灰的色泽，漆黑放大的瞳仁在其上使人显得异常年幼，令狡啮想起五年前第一次与他照面时的情景。他的一只手长长地伸出，似乎生命的最后时刻仍希图逃离死神的掌控，另一只手别在身子底下。狡啮皱起眉，他想将内藤的尸体翻过来，这样的姿态让他感到难受，但身边有人出声制止了他。

“在鉴识科到来之前，我们不能破坏现场。”

说话的人是青柳。狡啮停下动作，终于注意到她的存在。她坐在离尸体最近的一张转椅上，神情无比疲惫——这件案子还有结束的一日么？狡啮从她与她瞳中映出的自己的脸上读出这一疑问——这件案子还要杀死多少人？

“这里没有什么现场。”狡啮说。

他将内藤的身体翻过来，帮他阖上双眼。

青柳没有真的阻止他。她甚至没有力气反驳他。事实上，她对此比谁都清楚。

这里没有什么现场，因为根本没有谋杀发生。

内藤执行官死了。这是铁板钉钉的事实。这一事实将被写入档案，供所有人查阅。至于内藤执行官死亡的原因——一个人死亡可以有太多原因了。原因有什么重要呢？他是一个执行官，执行官就是会死于非命的。有权限知晓的人都不会关心，关心的人没有知晓的权限。

还有霜村监视官，今夜本该出现在庆功宴上的霜村监视官。他如今人在哪里，青柳不知道，也永远不会知道了。她并没有告诉狡啮的是，在她刚抵达现场时，实际已经搜索过内藤的尸体。她在他身上没有找到任何东西。杂物室中除了一具尸体什么也没有多出来，办公室的灯仍然亮着，但没有一个人。她明白终此一生她都不会再听到或见到霜村正和这个人了。

内藤的尸体在公安局中躺了一天两夜，因为他的双亲都死于地震，而唯一和他保持联络的表亲从外地赶来东京需要时间。

狡啮为内藤做的一切仅仅是将他的尸体搬运到停尸房，那里一周前还放着佐佐山尸体的碎块。他在那里坐了一整夜。第二天，所有人都知道内藤死了，但没有人问怎么死的。内藤这几日的表现已经将他的后路都注释完整了。

只有神月似乎有好几次想对狡啮说些什么。他有时站在停尸房外，向内望着却不肯进去，有时是在一系的办公室门前踯躅。但每次目光与狡啮相对时，他又会恢复那张遥远淡漠的形容，从狡啮的视野中直直走出去。

内藤留在公安局的最后一夜，狡啮晚归，路过停尸房，看见征陆坐在里面，面对盛放内藤尸身的抽屉，无声地恸哭。狡啮望着征陆颤抖的背影，觉得他从未看上去如此苍老过。一个星期内接连目送两位年轻于自己数年的晚辈离世，却不能有所作为，这巨大的无力感将老刑警心底最后一道堤坝也冲垮了。狡啮思忖着，在征陆成为执行官之前的刑警生涯中，是否也曾痛失过同事呢？他有一种冲动，想要走上前，将手放在老刑警耸动不止的肩上。可是最后他还是作罢。

那又有什么用呢？他举步离开。当他跪在佐佐山的尸身前恸哭时，没有任何人的手可以帮助他。

可他的手可以做别的事。

狡啮孤身走在昏暗空旷的走廊上。在他心里，一个意念从未如此清晰地成形。

他觉得为了这一个意念，他可以献上整个余生。


	11. Chapter 11

二月的最后一周，天气异常寒冷。来自北方的风迅猛而干燥，以古神话中逐日的蠢夫的劲头向这座坚不可摧的钢筋混凝土堡垒似的城市发出挑战。人们的目光从被摇撼得直响的钢化玻璃窗中望出去，看到街道上过早亮起的春季的投影：光秃秃的枝桠上生出虚拟的樱花蕾，荒芜的公园已是满地不可触摸的绿草，由于狂风而几乎无法站人的屋顶和露台栖息着荧光闪闪的假鸟。他们就会微笑着想，春天已经到了。春天意味着赏樱，欣赏桥下初初破冰的潺潺流水，回归的鸟，郊外踏青，而这些他们全都有了，所以这一定就是春天了。

曾几何时，人们还会记数着日子，用手足和脸上的皮肤去感受温度，或留意天色与云层，在漫天飞舞的虚拟樱瓣中呵着手，希冀着迟到的，渐渐被喧宾夺主的春天。征陆清楚地记得读过关于全球气候紊乱的报道，由于“污染”与“环境问题”。现在这两个词与他自己一样，是过时的老东西了。某一天起再也没有气候紊乱这个问题，因为所有季节的象征都可以人为创造出来了。人们数着日子，数着真正的春天与城市的春天之间渐进的时差，终于数得厌烦了。有一次，盛大的赏樱活动中突然下起雪来，人们兴奋地沉浸于这春天里的异兆。而征陆——这个过时的老东西——早已多年没有画过樱花了。

这个冬天可真够长啊。

他竖起大衣的领子，走过一面呵着白气，一面用带着绵手套的手拢住羽绒大衣，在街上的花坛树丛间徘徊的年轻人群，几个支走如温暖而昏暗的公安大楼中。

他这一次外出，是去拜访一位暌违多年的心理医生。他与这位医生是近二十年前在矫正所认识的。当时所中几名负责他的医生都被他执拗的硬脾气顶撞得敬而远之，只有这一位医生一直如朋友般待他，并在他出所的前一天留下名片，原话是“如果您需要任何形式的帮助，请不要犹豫地联系我。”

二十年来，征陆保存着这张名片（天知道是为什么），却从未想过要去见他。一半原因是出于对他的怨恨——作为征陆年轻时工作过的老警署的顾问心理师，在西比拉系统试行初期的第一次普查中，他眼睁睁旁观几位不达标的警员被带走，曾经温柔地劝导过他们，悉心照看过他们身心，充满暖意与希望的双眼彼时如荒野般冰冷空旷，全程几乎没有眨动过一次。另一半原因，全然出于私人：正是他在征陆成为潜在犯后力劝征陆离婚。早年的征陆对此的反应是无比激烈的。

“我为什么要离婚！”他记得他在咨询室中便霍然站起，尚未肌肉萎缩的年轻坚实的双手在淡青色的病号服下攥紧。如果有人在旁一定认为他下一秒就会动粗并按动警铃。

“我一生没有做过一件对不起良心的事！我所做的一切，都是一个警察应尽的职责！我从没伤害过手无寸铁的人，也没有给无辜的人戴上镣铐。你们要以罪犯的名义抓我，你们说我会犯罪——好啊！你们是手里拿着枪的人，我斗不过你们！但我的妻子不是罪犯的妻子！我的儿子也不是罪犯的儿子！你想要让我低头，为我没有做过的罪行认罪，随你的便！但我绝不会离婚。对我的妻子和儿子，我绝不会说一个字违心的谎言。”

他当时真应该静下心来读一读那位医生悲悯的双目中流露出来的话语。可他太年轻又太执拗了。他一夕之间因莫须有的罪名失去一切，唯剩的骄傲与自尊让他无暇顾及医生眼里更深沉的感情。他在那之后又见过自己的妻子数次。他怎么会看不到妻子的日益憔悴？但妻子对他说：“我相信你。直至今日我仍以你为荣。”在这句话与医生的“离婚吧”之间，他终究还是选择了相信憔悴的妻子。过了几个周，妻子没有来看他。又几日，他得知了妻子的死讯。

自从他入所后，从未见过儿子一面。

在拜访这位医生之前，征陆打开手表上的通讯录，却在选择哪一个监视官上踌躇不定。虽然儿子并不是他通常会选择同行的监视官，但在这件事上或许儿子是一个不错的人选——春季普查已近在眼前，过去的一年里发生的事件有许多是不适合作为励志典型写入年终总结的。以前的征陆从不会在这类小事上多加留意，然而今年，他有种预感：或许他引以为傲的对情感的克制终于到达一个极限了。如果他询问儿子是否愿意陪同他去做心理咨询，儿子多半会感到欣慰吧？虽然他嘴上一定会冷嘲热讽：“现在才想起来？之前都干什么去了？”倒不是说征陆会在意儿子的冷嘲热讽（正相反，他认为儿子拥有一切冷嘲热讽的权力），而是他突然想到或许会与医生情不自禁地聊到一些旧事，儿子在场会让他多少有些尴尬。这是一个饱受挫折的老人最后一点尚未磨灭的自尊。虽然愚不可耐，但最终征陆向其妥协，拨通了儿子的好友，狡啮监视官的电话。

听完征陆的请求，狡啮显得并不意外，干脆地一口答应了。征陆感到一丝歉意，因为他知道这段时间对狡啮来说也很难熬，这个年轻人近几日的变化有目共睹，或许比他更需要心理治疗。怀着这样的心情，征陆斟酌开口，想说如果愿意监视官也可以和医生谈谈。然而狡啮在他开口之前就挂了电话。

整个咨询过程中，狡啮一直远远坐在医生宽敞华丽的咨询室的一角，默默打着瞌睡。征陆因此得以不加顾虑地将埋藏多年的心声倾吐出来。医生已经老了，从声音中可以听出，但他披着与当年的容颜分毫未变的投影。当他第一眼见到征陆时，不由自主地站起来，呼出一句“征陆警部”。这个如今已不存在的职衔让征陆在一瞬间忘却了岁月的所有隔阂。他们二人与其说是治疗不如说是久别重逢的故人畅快地聊了一次天。临走时，医生握了握征陆的手，并将一张药物处方给他，这大概是此次聊天与治疗相关的唯一证明了。征陆向医生微微躬了躬身。

“我早就想要对您当面表示感谢。当年您劝我离婚，我没有听您的善言，如今这成了我一生中最后悔的事。”

回程的路上狡啮开车。他顺路把药拿了，递给等在车里的征陆。征陆哂笑着道了谢，不知为何，他又接着道了句歉。

“这是从何说起啊，智叔？”狡啮一边发动车子，一边眼睛直盯着车窗笑道。

他头发蓬乱，眼底发黑，明显比先前瘦了，但目光却十分明亮。曾经似乎蒙蔽了他的视野的懵懂，以及一种更像出于强迫而非谦虚的对自己知识与判断的怀疑，如今已从他的眼中消弭无踪。没来由的，征陆觉得他们之间像这样的谈话已是最后一次了。

“狡，我有一个同事。我对你说过这件事吗？他和我同时被检为潜在犯。我是不是对你说过？他从矫正所逃走了。”

狡啮开着车。他的眼睛一会儿看着车窗，一会儿看着征陆，一会儿又不知在看着哪里。他时不时点一下头，嗯一声，表示自己在听。

征陆继续说：“我们以前都在搜查一课工作，一起逮捕过一个杀警犯。我当时借口他袭警，冲上去对他饱以老拳。因为我知道如果不这么做，落到我同事手里，他会一枪崩了那个罪犯。

我们同时成为潜在犯，他却逃走了。我也不知道他是怎么逃的，反正所有人都说他逃了。说真的，当时我曾很羡慕他。我们再没见过面，直到后来我成了执行官，在一次秘密结社案中处决了他。他的系数很高，我还没反应过来，枪已经变形了，我条件反射地扣动了扳机。在那之后，我想不清那到底是不是他。或许不是，毕竟我只杀死他之前看了一眼。有时我又会想，幸亏我没有像他一样逃跑。狡，我这样想，你会觉得我是一个懦夫吗？”

“怎么会？”狡啮笑道。

“实际上我就是这么想了。我曾经也坚持不肯离婚，因为我觉得自己身正不怕影子歪。但如今我觉得自己是个傻瓜。”征陆终于露出苦笑。狡啮看到这笑容，便想到那一晚在停尸房中看到地老刑警恸哭的背影。

“狡，我不能再做让自己后悔的事了。”老人说，“伸元他……”

他突然说不下去了。他提起儿子的名字时，声音是那么轻，似乎生怕伤害到什么，其中包含的感情之深沉丰沛，连他自己也不能完全意识到。狡啮明白他没能说完的话。在这一刻，狡啮的身心感到无比轻松，像是一个一直等待处决的人终于看到伫立在阳光下的绞架的一刹那。他甚至微笑起来，车子呼啸过马路上的春景，他平静地说：

“智叔，你不该道歉。该道歉的人是我。从我成为监视官的那一天起，你就一直照顾和教导我，在危险中用身体回护我。你第一个让我知道，一个人做事可以什么都不为，只为对得起自己的良心。如果这是一个懦夫的行为，那我真不知道什么叫智什么叫勇了。”

征陆有点不好意思：“那是因为你比我年轻，前途无量。而且，你又是我儿子最值得信赖的朋友。”

狡啮仍然微笑着：“我正是要为此向你道歉。

有些事情，你不能做，但我可以做。我曾经拒绝过一件只有我才能做到的事，这世上恐怕不会再有比这更令我后悔的了。和你一样，这种滋味我不想尝第二次。

你把我当成你儿子最值得信赖的朋友，在这一点上，我恐怕要让你失望了。”


	12. Chapter 12

厚生省各部门的春季精神状况普查定于二月的最后三天进行。然而从二月中旬起，普查便似乎已经站在公安局刑事课每一间办公室的门口，如同一个黑着脸的死神，只等突如其来地敲响大门了。

一个月以来，大楼中各层都飘扬着悦耳的女声广播，重复着普查的相关知识：日期，必要性，正面作用，等等。楼道中比往日更加清洁了，据说由警务课申请了更多扫除用工蜂，理由是清洁的工作环境更能令色相清澈。接待大厅与走廊上的大理石地面光洁可鉴。资料室中最后一滴内藤的血也被洗去了。工作负荷也做出了相应调整，刑事科系除了负责警备的人员之外几乎无事可做，人事部反而忙碌起来，因为季度普查常常意味着大规模的人事调整。

刑事课一系的宜野座监视官被任命负责普查周的警卫，医护人员接送，设施联络等工作，然而他本人对这次普查却有一种奇异的陌生感。这种陌生感近似于从一次梦魇中挣脱时对自己手足的陌生，又或者一个长期跪坐，双脚发麻的人突然站起时对地面的陌生。他过去每一次普查前几乎都是紧张而兴奋的状态。紧张是由于他一贯的近乎神经质的自我怀疑与悲观，而兴奋则是源于本能中对自己更深层的认知——一切都会好的，他会毫无悬念地通过这一关。

这一次，这种感觉没有出现。他自告奋勇负责警备事宜，每天让自己忙于与普查相关的一切，脑子里全都是普查的事。然而内心深处，普查对他而言仍是一个干巴巴的词，没有任何实质。他再也找不回曾经那种充满把握的紧张感了。

他是在担心自己吗？不，他觉得自己甚至比往日更放松。他的神经质，这个让他憎恨却总不能拜托的自己的一部分，今年像一个受惊吓的孩子，在更大的恐惧面前噤声了。

是由于担心那个男人吗？那个他应该称作父亲的男人？不。征陆简直从未像今年一样让他放心过。他去看了心理咨询师，还按照医师的处方一直服药。这倔强的老刑警最近的目光比养老院里那些一只脚踏进坟墓里的老头子还要无害。若不是因为半个月前征陆才开始临阵抱佛脚，宜野座甚至觉得他都能痊愈做良民了。

难道他担心的是狡啮么？冒出这个想法着实让他吓了一跳。他竟然在担心狡啮？这个事事总要高出他一头的同事兼挚友（就好像对方有意这么做似的，虽然宜野座心知并非如此，但他时常愿意这么去想），如今自己居然担心他会栽在自己前面么？

不，这种事是不可能的。的确，宜野座一直对友人凡事都会钻得太深，不被喝止则意识不到的毛病倍感忧虑，也曾多次当面指出或警告。但想象他堕落为潜在犯，与那些疯狂，满脑邪念，目光短浅，脾气固执到不可理喻的猎犬为伍，完全又是另一回事了。说到底，所谓的潜在犯，即是如果不加看管一定会做出令人发指的凶行的人，宜野座对此深信不疑，而狡啮——狡啮会做出什么凶行呢？他觉得天底下大概没有几个像他朋友的心底那么敞亮的人了。你可以一眼看出他在想什么而不用为窥探了对方隐秘黑暗的内心而不安，因为他内心干脆就没有这种东西。有时宜野座甚至觉得狡啮大概永远不会产生忌恨，妒愤，不顾一切的争胜心，对权力的渴望这类感情。

——可现在一切都不一样了。一个细小的声音在宜野座脑海中说道，这声音让他打了一个寒噤——佐佐山已经死了。一切都不一样了。

和其他人一样，他也一贯认为佐佐山是一把裸剑，而狡啮是他的鞘。事实却证明恰恰相反，佐佐山才是那把鞘。正因有佐佐山的存在，狡啮才得以安于掩藏自己心里那把夺命的刀锋，甚至不知这刀锋的存在。如今佐佐山死了，再也没有什么东西能够容纳他和他的刀锋了。

普查的头一天，肆虐了一周的狂风突然岑寂下来，天色仍是灰蒙蒙的，但空气中透着污霾与尘土皆被席卷一空的清新。人们听到鸟叫，并不是来自那些虚拟的鸟的幻影，而是几只孤单的，早归的候鸟。云层被撕成又细又薄的几缕，天光早早就亮起来了。平日极少使用的会议室前，已排了一长列衣装整肃的人。在他们与雪白的大门之间站着两排警卫工蜂。它们没有披任何投影，看上去如同某种昆虫的窄小头颅不停地从队伍一头环顾到队伍另一头。

每隔约五到十分钟，大门会向一侧滑开，从中走出一个身着白色医护服，手持电子病历的医生，口中喊出一个名字。待检者从大门进去，透过大门的开口，只能看到一面淡绿色的磨砂玻璃，其中人影幢幢，但无法看清任何细节。通过检查后的人会从另一侧的小门出去，有电梯直达工作楼层。

宜野座和一系其他人接到通知来到会议室门口时，前面还有几个待检的鉴识分析部门的员工。唐之杜站在队伍最末，没有穿她一贯套在最外面的白大褂，只着一身深红套装，双肩向前佝偻，抱着一只手臂。她听到声音，微微侧首，看到几张熟悉的面孔，因而勾了勾唇角。宜野座向她点点头。唐之杜显得精神萎靡，自从内藤执行官死后她就是这个样子。他站定在唐之杜身后回头望去，惊觉系里人员零丁，短短一个月内他们失去了多少东西！

唐之杜进去后不久，一名医护人员喊了宜野座的名字。他进门之前扫了狡啮一眼，后者看上去神色平稳，不知哪里来的兴致居然把头发好好剪了一番，衣观还算笔挺。他抬手，试探地拍了拍狡啮的肩膀。似乎处于沉思中的友人蓦然抬起头来，带着少年时初次照面的表情望向宜野座。这似曾相识的一望令宜野座多日来的那股陌生一下子烟消云散了，他感到自己宽容了友人的一切，谅解了友人的一切。

他对狡啮笑了笑，就进入了大门中。他心里坚信他们一定会在门的另一边再度相遇。

他一通过检查，就站在出口前等着。

他一直等。出口较入口毫不起眼，由两扇向两边推开的塑料门构成，让人想起救生通道或厕所。唯一区别在于这扇门由于鲜有使用，格外洁白干净。他不懈地盯着两扇门中透着微光的缝隙。有人出来了，从他眼前径直走过去，面带长期的紧张压力终于得到纾解的微笑。宜野座将目光收回，重新锁在门上。过了一段时间，又走出一个人，注意到宜野座，目光疑惑地在他身上停了一会儿又移开，走向面前的电梯。

在一个上午内宜野座见到了各式各样的人。心情舒畅哼着小曲的；对结果毫不意外，从头到尾平静无波的；自鸣得意的；似乎对自己的数据感到惊艳，走出门的过程中不停笑着低低叫骂的；一出门就打电话报喜的；也有人像他一样站在门边，似乎在等待着谁。他等到了，一路谈笑着进入电梯。宜野座仍盯着洁白的门。

不知过了多久，门里的光熄灭了。三个身着白大褂的医师走出来。他们看上去疲惫却情绪尚佳，一边谐谑着某些警员的夸张反映，一边商讨着午饭的去处。

宜野座目送他们的背影，良久，转身步入电梯。电梯启动时他才察觉自己的两腿早已经站得发僵。

随着电梯缓缓下降，走廊里所有的灯都熄灭了。

狡啮慎也带着奇异的心情端详自己被电子铐铐住的双手。

神色惊恐，充满警戒的医生刚刚离开他对面的座位，三只工蜂取而代之将他围在中央。他因而得以看到方才被医生挡住的医疗屏幕——一个模样老实，穿着一丝不苟的正装，头发才经修剪的青年从屏幕中向他望回来，眼神似乎在问：“真巧，你也在这里？你怎么被铐住了？谢天谢地，还有一个像我一样的人被当成罪犯铐在这里。你是做什么的？公安局的监视官？这可是加官进爵的精英路线！你是怎么沦落到这步田地的？”

耳边传来急促的脚步声。不一会儿，原先那位医生又带了两位医生进来，对着屏幕上的数据一番指点，又带着相似的惊恐神色不时回头看他。

他安安静静地坐在工蜂的包围中，倾听他们口中不断滚出的专业词汇——那些词汇曾被他写在全国高等考试最高分的试卷上，现在却似乎遥远得和他再无关系了。他想，如果他是个合格的潜在犯，现在应该嘲笑他们孱弱的书呆气，以为三只工蜂就能阻拦他用一百种残忍的方式杀死他们。——可实际上，他连一种伤害他们的方法都想不出来。他甚至连反抗的方法都想不出来。在他的心中不知出于道德还是理智的部分甚至同情着这些医生：何必这么担惊受怕呢？他既不愿伤害他们，也从没想过要逃走。

他被工蜂包围着走入旁门内一条通道，有警卫等在其中。他知道自己会被送入公安指定的矫正设施，等待细致的分析结果出来后再作处置。一路上，他看着自己的双手，感到好笑——他十分确信，不久之后它们会变成一个杀人犯的双手。可这群人却在这双手最无害的时候铐着它们，而在它们真正要杀人时松开。

矫正所关了他一夜，两夜，直到他厌倦了数日子，开始借助一些不算莽撞但激进的手段企图探听到一星半点关于他的处置的信息。他为此吃了点苦头，被迫接受一个周早在他高中时就写过论文证实无用的物理治疗。这倒不是他停止这些行为的原因，而是由于在那之后接到了公安局监视官的探视通知。他知道这是一个讯息，于是安分下来。一旦安分下来，全所指数最低的人也不比他的表现更规范。他参加潜在犯之间的互助活动，三餐只吃蔬菜和麦片，不再干那些用书籍的碎片换取烟草的违规勾当。

在一次互助会上，他看到了一个熟悉的面孔。尽管两颊深陷，双目内抠，似乎由于受伤而剃了一半的秃头，整具躯壳只有两只发黑的，疯狂乱转的眼珠还勉强算活着，但他还是认出了这个人。他没有喊出那人的名字，但那人一看到他，就止不住地尖声嚎叫起来。

一整个大厅的潜在犯都受到了惊吓。他们下意识地往墙根躲，在那个尖叫的疯人周围让出一块空地。医师们冲进来，工蜂们冲进来。他们围住他给他注射了什么东西。他两眼翻白，萎顿下去。这时，离他最近的几个潜在犯才勉强听到他口中嘀咕的究竟是什么：

“他们要杀我，他们都要杀我。”

狡啮转过身。医师们将现场清理过后，互助会又恢复了原样。刚才正进行到二人为小组自由对话的环节。狡啮面前那个缺了一颗门牙，因此看着有些像小老头，实际颇为年轻的潜在犯同志问道：

“所以，刚才说到哪儿了？你是怎么进来的？对，你是怎么进来的？发生了什么事？”

发生了什么事？狡啮想。佐佐山的名字出现了。随后他的面孔出现了。他咧嘴直笑，喊他监视官。他的皮肤，眼珠，四肢一一从身上剥落下来。

“……有人死了。”最后他说。他的听众睁大眼睛听着。

“什么？死了？谁死了？是你的亲人吗？朋友？爱人？我的天哪，太吓人了！是被杀的吗？——是被你杀的吗？”

——是被你杀的吗？

这句话像一颗子弹从狡啮的身体中穿出去。

他想起自己趴在地上，手中的枪像意识一样摇摇欲坠，而他的视野中，佐佐山正最后一次离他远去。

他想起内藤的话，“狡啮先生，您一定要坚持下去，以监视官的身份而不是别的。”而次日，他的手抚过内藤僵死的不瞑的眼睑。

他想起征陆因恸哭而颤抖的背影，想起神月绝望地在门前徘徊，如同临终的野兽徘徊在居穴的洞口，最终还是沉默地走开。

他不能回答。

而他的听众屏息，仍在等待答案。他们之间形成了一种奇妙的，短暂却恒定，仿佛能一瞬将时间的咽喉扼住的寂静。

在这寂静中，一切行将毁灭，一切昭然若揭。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2014年秋。


End file.
